Love Tennis Saga: Star Cup
by LG65
Summary: X-over of Mario Tennis & Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip. The Love Tennis Club is invited to a series of tournaments held in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now, it's time for the Star Cup. The elite four of the Love Tennis Club are all set and ready...
1. Destinies & Plots

Chapter 1: Destinies and Plots

Two weeks ago, the Love Tennis Club were invited over to the Mushroom Kingdom to compete in a series of tournaments. From there followed a series of issues that some of the members were facing as well as the matches themselves.

The movie actor-turned-tennis star, named Colin, was facing a problem. He felt that nobody from the Mushroom Kingdom recognized him at all, despite being famous on Earth. Luckily, a female Toad, named Toadette, asked for his autograph. He gave it to her and felt happy that he has at least one fan that adores him.

Despite the one-sided defeat to Princess Peach, his fanbase grew exponentially. Of course, this was much to the annoyance of Fong, Sam and later on, Rolf. Rolf, out of everyone in the Love Tennis Club, spoke out about Colin's obssession about his fanbase. Colin would shut him up about it. Rolf eventually accepted Colin's love for his fans, because it was something that Colin liked.

Toshi, the Famed Sensei of Lawn Tennis, was practicing his racket swings like a samurai before his match with Yoshi. But, when he inadvertently sliced a falling cherry blossom from a cherry tree, his mind started to become clouded with doubt. He was not sure if he will do good against Yoshi the next day.

He would lose to Yoshi, but everything he felt from his mind before then would be erased. He spoke to both Hugo and Troy about his distractions during the match. He then opened up on how much strong he grew since the days he still resided at Shiranui Castle.

Lately, though... Toshi was seen interacting with the Elegant Countess of Tennis, Amorette. One day, she was being rude to a waiter Toad at the resort's buffet restaurant. So much so that he grew angry at her. He told a Toad, who is an elite tennis player of his kind. The Toad grew angry at Amorette as well.

Amorette defeated Toad in her quarterfinal match, but she felt unsatisfied and unhappy. She felt that way after Toad had said that he will never forgive her for what she had done to his waiter friend. She eventually apologized to the Toad waiter and gave him a Victor Mushroom as a gift. The waiter Toad forgave Amorette and he became friends with her.

Amorette played her semifinal match against Princess Peach and was subsequently defeated. She felt sad for a bit, but after a trip to the hilltop filled with cherry trees, she was happy as a clam. The Toad that played Amorette apologized to her for his angry behaviour. She forgave him and they both talked. Toad believed that Amorette and Toshi were meant to be. At first, Amorette brushed it off, but eventually, especially in the Mushroom Cup final, she grew to be much more fond of Toshi.

Lani, the Bright-eyed Tropical Princess, headed into the Mushroom Cup as the youngest competitor to enter the tournament. She was also undergoing her tribe's traditional tennis trials to ascend the throne. She went through four of them, with only one failure, heading in to what is to be her final trial: Winning the Mushroom Cup.

She went through a hard-fought first match against Paratroopa and defeated him. She became friendly to him after the match finished. He was happy that he made a new friend.

Lani met JJ and caught up on things. He believes that Lani will win the Mushroom Cup. At the same time, Lani grew fond of JJ's cheerfulness. Lani never had friends outside her tribe and the Love Tennis Club, so it was good to see that the friendship is bonding between them.

Lani, in her semi-final match, defeated Yoshi. He was sad at first, but because of Lani's infectious cheerfulness, the green dinosaur became happy and let her ride on him.

Just like Toshi, Lani started to have doubts. She was worried that she may not like her new place as Queen of Laguna Island. Likewise, she may have endure another trial. She opened up to Emily, Bridget and Princess Peach. The girls reassured Lani that everything will be fine and she will make a good queen.

That became reality when Lani defeated Peach in the final and won the Mushroom Cup, becoming the youngest champion to win the title. The trophy she had won is proof enough that she is worthy of the throne upon her return home.

Suzuki and Gloria were a mismatch to begin with. Gloria did not like Suzuki's silly antics on the court. Despite their 'strange' relationship, they soundly defeated the team of Yoshi and Baby Mario and the team of Daisy and Birdo in their first two matches.

Gloria felt unhappy when she saw Daisy cry after their match. Suzuki knew he was mistreated by Gloria, but never openly admitted it... Until he saw Gloria at the balcony of her hotel room. Gloria eventually apologized for the way she acted and vowed to work well with Suzuki in their finals match.

Their opponent is the team of Boo and Wario. Their potshots at Gloria's face made her irate that she almost lost her temper. Despite that near outburst, Suzuki and Gloria won the match and the Mushroom Cup.

* * *

><p>One week ago, the Flower Cup commenced and five members of the Love Tennis Club were engaged and ready.<p>

Samantha Miller, the Queen of Perfection who is the former president of the Dubno Company and current Central Phoenix champion, was easily ousted by Luigi. She did not take the loss personally unlike the time that she was defeated at the Central Phoenix tournament by Rolf. She enjoyed her time at the resort, and to start, she ate at an "a la carte" restaurant along with Amorette and Zeta.

When Luigi gave Sam his green cap, she knew that her father, the chairman of the Dubno Company, has his birthday coming up. She wanted to buy him clothing, but the resort's clothing store only carry Mario and Luigi's trademark overalls in his size. After a conversation with Ashley, a fashion design pedigree, Sam reconsidered and bought a pair of overalls and a matching green shirt. She hopes her father will like what she gave him.

Speaking of Amorette, she successfully confessed her love to Toshi. However, she was turned down because Toshi is seeing Momoko, but he did not mention Momoko's name to Amorette. She remained sad and distressed, but she controlled her emotions since Toshi said that the two shall remain friends.

Fong, the Devoted Tennis Disciple of the Tianlongshan Dojo in China, defeated Baby Mario. The two became fast friends. But, after Fong's defeat at the hands of Luigi, he lashed out at Baby Mario. He realized, with a bit of help from Toshi and Momoko, that he never took care of a child before. He apologized to Baby Mario for mistreating him and vowed to work with children in his dojo.

Bridget, captain of the Jocksford University's cheerleading squad, was easily dispatched by Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. She was sad at first, but she did not let the loss bother her. She remained happy as a clam, despite her Jocksford team captains, Kobe and Jason, arriving late and missing her tennis match.

Troy, the tennis prodigy from the Nakagawa Tennis Club, was taunted by Waluigi. The two would engage in a rivalry that was thought to end as Troy easily defeated Waluigi. Knowing Waluigi, according to the Toads, he is not prone to giving up so easily.

Troy boasted on about winning that he even mentioned about getting a potential girlfriend upon winning the Flower Cup. He made it to the final after defeating Princess Daisy.

The rivalry between Troy and Waluigi got ugly when Waluigi used both Kobe and Jason to demoralize Troy. Waluigi took it a step further and attacked Bridget. Troy was ordered to drop out of the Flower Cup tournament by Waluigi, or risk having Bridget killed. Kobe and Jason discovered that they were double-crossed and fought Waluigi so that both Troy and Bridget could escape.

Troy confessed his love for Bridget before his match against Luigi. He easily won the first set. During the break, Troy was informed by the injured Kobe and Jason that Waluigi could strike at any time. Troy became aware, but brushed it off. He would go on and defeat Luigi.

Just before Troy could claim his trophy, Waluigi stepped in and challenged him to a rematch. However, someone attacked Waluigi. Troy was surprised to see Bridget, alive and well. She confessed her love for Troy and they both embraced. Troy would lift up his trophy with high confidence.

The Helghast soldier was partnered with a Shy Guy. It may seem like they were a mismatch, since they are both from different worlds. However, those rumors were put to rest after they dominated in beating the team of Luigi and Princess Daisy and the team of Baby Mario and Donkey Kong.

The Shy Guy witnessed the incident between Troy and Waluigi and went to his Helghast teammate. At first, the Helghast soldier brushed it off, but he would reconsider as their finals opponent would be the team of Waluigi and Paratroopa.

The Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy were dominant over the Vile Tall Man and the Koopa Troopa with wings. They won the Flower Cup as a result.

Now, it is time for the Star Cup, and four more entrants are itching to step up. Who will take home the title on the grass court?

* * *

><p>The Love Tennis Club crowded around the tournament board in the Tennis Village courtyard. Soon, the tournament board turned on like a TV. There were gasps, cheers and groans.<p>

Hugo, Emily, Rolf and Zeta stepped forward to find their names as contenders in Singles play for the Star Cup.

Hugo and Emily looked on in awe as they saw who their first opponents are. Hugo said, "I get to take on that crazy soldier's buddy, Shy Guy..."

"Who is Bowser?" Emily asked of her opponent,

A scared Toad answered, "You don't know who Bowser is?"

Emily shook her head. "Bowser is the terrible King of Koopas!" The Toad cried, "He's even more vile than Wario and Waluigi could ever be! He's also really powerful! You better watch out for his vicious serve! He'll destroy you before the match is over!"

Emily then thought, "I might have to play this match cautiously..."

Rolf looked at his opponent. "Wario, huh?" He said, "I will make quick work of him."

"You shouldn't underestimate Wario, Rolf." Gloria said, "Suzuki and I saw what he brought to the court."

"I'm powerful in my shots as well." Rolf mused, "He will not be a threat to me."

"I'm just warning you." Gloria reminded before looking at the doubles bracket. Once again, she was teamed up with Suzuki. She mused at her first opponents. "What big gorillas they are..." Gloria said,

"They are Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong, Jr." Suzuki said, "It'll be our first time facing them."

"That weak ape cannot do a thing on the court!" The Helghast soldier bragged, "I've beaten him before."

"Well, look who's talking, Mr.-I'm-a-man-in-a-metal-suit!" Gloria taunted,

"I should shoot you right now!" The Helghast soldier bellowed

"Go ahead!" Gloria yelled

They both growled. Suzuki stepped between them and cried, "Enough already!"

He then looked up at the bracket. He gasped when he saw the Helghast soldier and his Shy Guy teammate has a bye period. He growled at the Helghast soldier, "We will meet in the final!"

"Bring it on..." The Helghast soldier seethed

Zeta looked at the singles bracket. She was musing at who is her first opponent. "So, I am to face the legendary Mario... I cannot wait for this match to unfold... I want to see how good he truly is..."

She then turned to the crowd. "Well, then..." She said, "Those who will not take part on the Star Cup, don't fret. I will take the time to say that you all have done marvelously during our stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the meantime, why don't you have fun while you're here in the Tennis Village?"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>Rolf took a moment to walk around the resort. He looked around and thought, "This resort is not much to look at. I feel the need to prepare for my match with Wario..."<p>

Rolf went back to his hotel room he is sharing with Colin and Fong to get his tennis bag. After he acquired his gear, he went to use the training courts on the eastern end of the resort.

He thought, "My serve is good, but I noticed that Wario's serve is lethal. I want to see if I can match him in his serving game..."

Rolf grabbed a few tennis balls from his bag. He placed them on the baseline. He then grabbed a racket from his bag. He picked up a tennis ball and bounced it twice on the court.

He tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball zoomed and bounced inside the left service box. "91 miles an hour." A Toad attendant said, after calculating the ball's speed, "That's pretty good, Rolf... If that's your name."

"Hmph." Rolf simply replied,

He tossed another ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball zoomed and bounced inside the right service box. "94 miles an hour." The Toad attendant said,

Rolf sighed. "You know..." The Toad attendant said, "Wario's flat serve is quite fast, marked at an average of 103 miles an hour. Of course, that doesn't match Bowser's average flat serve speed at 118 miles an hour."

Rolf continued his serving practice. He continually tried his hardest to match or surpass Wario's average serving speed, but so far, none of his serves came anywhere near that total. Rolf got more angry as he kept missing his mark. His frustration made a number of serves go outside the service boxes or hit the net.

Finally, on the last tennis ball, Rolf tossed it up and smashed it with his racket. The ball zoomed and bounced inside the left service box. "105 miles an hour!" The Toad attendant exclaimed, "Wow, Rolf... I think you're going to be a challenge for Wario now."

Rolf said to the Toad, "Well... He will be nothing once I beat him."

"Sounds like you're ready." The Toad attendant said,

Rolf simply nodded. He knows that whenever he is on the tennis court, he commands the match as if he is a general of a country's military forces. He is also sure that come tomorrow, this philosophy will not change.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside a tennis stadium that resembled a dome, Hugo and Emily were looking at it in awe. "Well... This is it, huh?" Hugo said,<p>

"It definitely is." Emily replied, "We have gone through so many years of playing tennis and look where we are... We are both playing in the most prestigious tournament in the tennis world. I feel like it is destiny that we are both in the Star Cup."

"Can't agree with you more." Hugo replied,

Emily sighed happily and then giggled. Hugo then spoke, "Hey, Emily."

"Yes, Hugo?" Emily asked as she turned to face him

"Are you going to be OK against this Bowser guy tomorrow?" Hugo asked,

"I'm not so sure..." Emily said, "I have played a match against anyone that big and powerful like him. I know I should be cautious, but I want to play an aggressive match as well."

"I see, to match his strength, yeah?" Hugo said

Emily nods, and then she asked, "That Shy Guy did pretty well with that Helghast nut in the last tournament. Are you going to be OK?"

"Oh, sure." Hugo said, with a hint of cockiness, "The guy that small can't stand up to my net play! He may be lethal at the net, but I'll make him falter through my fast strokes. He will drop faster than a drop shot."

Emily giggled and then complimented, "Oh, Hugo! You're so funny sometimes!"

Hugo chuckled and gasped when Emily pulled him close. "I want to make a promise to you... And you to me. Let's both defeat our opponents and have one of us win the Star Cup. If we're lucky, we could take on Mario in the process."

"A-Are you sure?" Hugo nervously asked

"Why not?" Emily asked,

"What if one of us loses at some point in the tournament?" Hugo asked,

"The person who won will continue to honour the promise." Emily said,

"But what if we both fail?" Hugo asked again,

"Well... We can only hope that Rolf and Zeta can win the Star Cup." Emily said, "But... Are you OK by those terms?"

"Umm..." Hugo began. He knew it was risky and uncertain. They both wanted to have a match with Mario when Zeta reported to them that the Love Tennis Club is heading to the Mushroom Kingdom. But, entering the same tournament with the man everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom adores and his girlfriend, complicates matters.

In the end, he said, "I promise."

"Let's kiss on it." Emily suggested,

"Er... Sure." Hugo replied and then he and Emily slowly leaned towards each other for a kiss.

Just then, they both heard, "Hey, guys."

Hugo and Emily both gasped and faced their speaker. "Am I interrupting something?" A Toad passerby asked,

Hugo chuckled and said, "Nothing... Important."

Emily said, "We just made a promise to each other."

"Ah... OK." The Toad said. As much as he wanted to know what that promise was, he knew that it was not only none of his business, but it was not what he was there for. "I wanted to tell you that our hard court stadium has an attraction now."

"Oh, really?" Emily said, "And what will that be?"

"It is the 'Ring Shot' game." The Toad said, "There will be rings placed on one end of the court. Two players on each end of the court must keep a rally going and at the same time, the ball might go through the rings. The rules vary for each version of Ring Shot. Tennis rules apply, of course. Why don't you both give it try?"

"Sure..." Hugo said, "We can try that."

"In fact, we're just on our way there now!" Emily nervously giggled

"OK." The Toad said, "See you both there." He then left

Hugo then suggested, "Why don't we shake on our promise instead? That way, we don't look too... Um..."

"Conspicuous?" Emily finished and then she said, "OK, that's a good idea." She then shook hands with Hugo.

She thought, "His hand is so warm... I can almost imagine what he must feel like..."

They both released their grip on their hands. Hugo said, "Let's head off into the hard court stadium. I feel like hitting some balls through the rings!"

Emily nodded and they both headed on their way. She smiled knowing that she and Hugo are embarking on another rough journey together, only this time, it's for spreading their own joy to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

><p>That night, Zeta, in her neon black and purple outfit, watched over the resort. She said, "This will be a delightful tournament to watch... I will be very interested in seeing how it goes... Isn't that right, King Bowser?"<p>

A giant spiked-shelled turtle with giant spiked bracelets on his arms, red hair and horns on his head replied, "I couldn't agree more, Zeta..."

"When I heard you established this club and enlisted members, just for the sake of dominating the tennis world..." Bowser said, "I couldn't help but laugh! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Indeed." Zeta agreed, "And I have a new challenger in the midst..."

"Mario, huh?" Bowser said, "I would have been happy to destroy him in a match once and for all! But, you being pitted against him is better! I want nothing less than Mario being crushed by one of us!"

"Well... We'll get our wish, King Bowser." Zeta said, "Right now, I have to focus on my match with Mario. You have your own match to worry about."

"Ah, yes." Bowser said, "Emily... One of the founding members of your club... 'Ms. All Smiles' herself... I'm gonna destroy her and she'll be 'Ms. All Frowns'! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

Zeta couldn't help but laugh evilly herself. She knows that she will be the one that defeats Mario. If Bowser is lucky, he will take out both Emily and then Hugo. And if Zeta loses and Mario defeats either Rolf or Wario, Bowser will end his streak of defeat to the legendary plumber in red...


	2. Opening Ceremonies

Chapter 2: Opening Ceremonies

The next day, a blimp flew by. On the big screen it read, "Star Cup Tournament. Mushroom Kingdom & Love Tennis Club. Sponsored by Mario Star & the Dubno Company."

In the grey-domed stadium, with a tennis court that is made out of grass, people were taking their seats. Half-an-hour later, people began to cheer. A P.A. Announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome of the 11th year of the Star Cup, sponsored by Mario Star and the Dubno Company. We have a spectacular line-up of players coming in from all skill sets and walks of life! Both from the Mushroom Kingdom and for the first time ever, the Love Tennis Club!"

"We are now ready to introduce our players, beginning with the four members of the Love Tennis Club, vying for the Star Cup title! Introducing first is the founder of a tennis academy. This young woman always beams with her trademark smile and is flawlessly cordial, but her background is largely unknown. According to several sources, she graduated from a top university with First Class Honors in her early teens, but the truth of these claims are unknown. But what is known about her is her tennis game is that it is very impressive and many of her opponents bow down before her when they are defeated. Please welcome, the Shrouded Face, Zeta."

Zeta appeared on the court, in her usual black skirt and pink shirt under a white vest, and the crowd clapped. She then said, "Hmm... Looks like I have to change into something more... Beautiful for the occasion."

She hovered into the sky and is covered in blue aura. She slowly lowered herself and the aura disappeared. The crowd looked in awe as they now saw Zeta in her neon black and purple outfit.

"That's better." Zeta said and then curtsied, "It is an honour to be in this tournament."

"The next competitor is one of Earth's top tennis players, and a regular face at the finals for any major tournament. To him, life is about tennis, and tennis is about winning. He rarely betrays so much as a smile, but at any match he plays, the stands are always full, as this player's performance leaves an indelible impression. Let's see if he leaves this kind of impression for the Mushroom Kingdom's crowd. Put your hands together for the Unparalleled King of Tennis, Rolf!"

Rolf appeared on the court and got a standing ovation. Rolf thought, "Hm... For a while there, I thought this crowd would not know who I am... I'm gonna give them a match to remember."

"Next to enter the court is a high-octane boy who loves nothing more than tennis. This kid has split-second reflexes and can cause trouble when his muscles snap into motion before his mind. He is youthful and lacking in experience, but eagerly attends his daily tennis practice without fail. Let's see if this practice and his reflexes translate well into the Star Cup tournament. Please welcome, the Little King of Pluckiness, Hugo!"

Hugo appeared on the court and happily waved to the crowd. The crowd clapped and cheered as he walked and joined the rest of the competitors. "This is definitely new to me, being in this tournament and all..." Hugo thought, "But, I'm going to give it my all!"

"The final Love Tennis Club entrant in the Star Cup to appear on the court is a sports natural who attends university. Those around her cannot help but be endeared by her impressible glee and earnestness. Her tennis experience is limited, but she seems to be a born natural and is progressing through leaps and bounds. And as such, she is here to play for the Star Cup. Please give a warm round of applause to one they call 'Ms. All Smiles', Emily!"

Emily walked on the court and waved to the cheering crowd. She thought, "This is really my first appearance in a real tournament setting? I feel so happy to be playing for a real championship... I wonder what my opponent will look like..."

"Now, it's time to introduce the four representatives of the Mushroom Kingdom, vying for the Star Cup title! Introducing first, he is a small guy in a robe and in a mask. But, don't let that fool you! His shot placement and angles make him unpredictable and he certainly showed it in the Flower Cup doubles tournament this year! Please welcome the Mime of Subcon, Shy Guy!"

The Shy Guy appeared and squeaked to the crowd. A group of Shy Guys in the crowd squeaked along in a rhythm.

"Next to appear on the court... He is feared by many in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only does he bring terror to the kingdom, but he also brings terror on the court with a serve, unrivaled by others. Please give a warm round of applause for the King of Koopas himself... Bowser!"

A light shined in the middle of the court, darkening everything else. Then, a slow demonic laugh was heard throughout the stadium. Just then, there was a loud BAM! A giant spiked turtle with horns on his red-mohawk head and wearing spiked bracelets on his arms roared and breathed fire from his gigantic mouth. Emily looked on and thought, "So, that's Bowser... I really have to got to play smartly against him."

Soon, light shined everywhere on the court. "Ladies and gentlemen, appearing next at our court, is a meanie. He may be big, but his serving game, although not as fast and furious as Bowser's, is still lethal and effective. Please welcome the most vile fat man you all know and love... Wario!"

A short, but fat man with purple overalls, green spiky boots, a yellow shirt with a matching hat with the letter 'W' on the front, appeared. He passed gas, and picked his nose. He tossed the mucus he picked into the crowd. The Toads that caught the mucus cried, "Ewww!"

"Hah, ha, ha, ha!" Wario cried, "I'm-a Wario! And I'm-a gonna win!"

"Now we introduce everyone's favourite hero! He's everything from a tennis player to a kart racer, but he began as a plumber. As a tennis player, he is on a 36-singles match winning streak, heading into this year's Star Cup tournament! Please give a round of applause for the legendary Mario!"

A short man with the unmistakeable red cap and a red shirt under blue overalls waved to the crowd as they applauded and cheered for who they called 'The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom'. They know his reputation for saving Princess Peach from Bowser and his Koopa Troopa brigade.

Mario took off his red cap and bowed to the crowd, who was on their feet for their hero. He then placed his cap back on and joined the rest of the competitors.

"And here they are folks!" The P.A. Announcer continued, "Your 8 competitors to vie for the Star Cup! Please give them another round of applause!"

Everyone in the stadium clapped and cheered as the 8 contestants bowed.

Shortly thereafter, the opening ceremonies were done for the doubles teams. The Helghast soldier and his Shy Guy cohort marched along as if they were soldiers on the battlefield.

"For HELGHAN!" The Helghast soldier bellowed. The Shy Guy made a quacking noise in agreement.

Suzuki and Gloria got another standing ovation, and they both did their signature acts, where Suzuki flopped around and Gloria raised her arm in the sky. They looked at their competiton. They have to deal with Donkey Kong and a smaller monkey with tank top that had the red "J" on it.

The smaller monkey jumped on Donkey Kong's arms. "He must be Donkey Kong's son." Suzuki observed,

"So... I am to assume that is Donkey Kong, Jr.?" Gloria asked

"I guess so..." Suzuki shrugged,


	3. High Guy

Chapter 3: High Guy

Immediately after the opening ceremonies, Hugo and Shy Guy stepped onto the grass court. Mario then appeared, wearing a blue jacket, climbed and sat on the umpire's chair.

Mario took out a coin. He pointed at the heads side, and then pointed to Hugo. He then rotated the coin, pointed at the tails side, and then pointed at Shy Guy. He then flipped the coin. Once it hit the ground, Mario took a look. He saw that it was heads. Mario tossed a pair of tennis balls to Hugo.

"Here we go!" Hugo cried,

He tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service box. Shy Guy returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Hugo hit it back towards Shy Guy. Shy Guy hit the ball with another hard slice shot. Hugo hit the ball back towards Shy Guy. They both engaged in a long rally.

"Is it that long already?" Troy exclaimed, "I'm bored! But I will say that Hugo is reading Shy Guy's hits..."

Finally, Hugo hit the ball and angled it so that Shy Guy could miss it. "Yes!" Hugo cried as he pumped his fist,

"15-Love." Mario called

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service box. Shy Guy returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Hugo hit it back towards Shy Guy. Shy Guy hit the ball with another hard slice shot. Hugo hit the ball back towards Shy Guy. Shy Guy hit the ball as it sailed in the air and bounced on Hugo's side of the court. Hugo ran to where it is and did an overhead smash shot. The ball whizzed by Shy Guy. "See that?" Hugo cried,

"30-Love." Mario called as he gave Hugo two more tennis balls

He tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service box. Shy Guy returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Hugo hit it back towards Shy Guy. Shy Guy hit the ball with another hard slice shot. Hugo hit the ball back towards Shy Guy. Shy Guy hit the ball, but it did not leave his side of the court. Shy Guy squeaked in disgust.

"40-Love." Mario called

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service box. Shy Guy returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Hugo hit it back towards Shy Guy. Shy Guy hit the ball with another hard slice shot. Hugo hit the ball back, but this time, it went past Shy Guy. "All right!" Hugo cried,

"Game, Hugo." Mario called

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both competitors switched sides. He then gave Shy Guy two tennis balls.<p>

Shy Guy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service box. Hugo returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Shy Guy hit it back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with another hard slice shot. Shy Guy then hit the ball back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball hard and it sailed past Shy Guy. "All right!" Hugo cried as he pumped both fists simultaneously

"Love-15." Mario called

Shy Guy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service box. Hugo returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Shy Guy hit the ball back with a hard slice shot of his own. Hugo returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Shy Guy hit it back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with another hard slice shot. Shy Guy then hit the ball back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball hard and it sailed past Shy Guy. "How's that?" Hugo cried

"Love-30." Mario called as he gave Shy Guy two more tennis balls

Shy Guy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service box. Hugo returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Shy Guy hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot of his own. Hugo returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Shy Guy hit it back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with another hard slice shot. Shy Guy then hit the ball back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball hard and it sailed past Shy Guy once again.

"Love-40." Mario called

"Gonna win!" Hugo cried, knowing that with the next point, he'll win the match.

Shy Guy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service box. Hugo returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Shy Guy hit the ball back with a hard slice shot of his own. Hugo returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Shy Guy hit it back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with another hard slice shot.

Shy Guy then hit the ball back to Hugo, but it sailed in the sky. Hugo did an overhead smash shot on the ball. The ball hit the racket of Shy Guy as he hit the ball back to Hugo. Hugo then struck the ball hard and it sailed past the diving Shy Guy.

"All right! How's that?" Hugo cried as he jumped up and pointed his racket at Shy Guy

"Game, Set & Match, Hugo." Mario called,

"I'm in top form again today!" Hugo cried as he jumped up high

Shy Guy squeaked angrily and then slowly into sadness.

Hugo walked over to Shy Guy and said, "Hey, pal. You were pretty good... Why don't we play again sometime?"

Shy Guy looked up at Hugo... And he nodded and squeaked. They both waved as the crowd applauded.

Shy Guy felt happy now. At least now he can focus on aiding his Helghast teammate in a doubles match that he is in. As for Hugo, he smiles as he waits for his next opponent...


	4. Sadness

Chapter 4: Sadness

Emily and Bowser stepped onto the court and on opposite sides. The Helghast soldier appeared on the court, climbed up and sat on the umpire's chair. He then cried, "Prepare for battle!"

Emily looked at Bowser. She thought, "If whatever those Toads said about him is true, then I have to put a good effort here today! I can't let him win..."

"So, this is Emily..." Bowser thought, "I'm gonna destroy her and her dumbfounded friend, Hugo, and soon enough... I'll destroy Mario and win the Star Cup! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

The Helghast soldier held a coin "Heads... Service to Emily!" The Helghast soldier bellowed, "Tails... Service to Bowser!"

He flipped it up in the sky. He looked down at the coin and it landed on... Tails. The Helghast soldier cried out, "Bowser is to serve to begin!"

As the Helghast soldier tossed a pair of tennis balls to Bowser, Bowser said, "Let's see if 'Ms. All Smiles' stands up to this!"

He tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Emily returned the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back with a hard stroke of his own. Emily hit it back and it went past an unaware Bowser. "Oh yeah!" She cried as she jumped up and did a peace sign with her two fingers on her left hand

"Love-15." The Helghast soldier called

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Emily returned the ball, but it sailed in the air. Bowser easily returned it with a hard topspin stroke. Emily hit it back with a hard slice shot of her own. Bowser volleyed the ball back to Emily. Emily volleyed the ball back, but it sailed in the air once more.

Bowser hit the ball with a hard stroke and it sailed past a diving Emily. Bowser pumped his fist and growled in happiness. "15-All." The Helghast soldier bellowed as he tossed a pair of tennis balls over to Bowser

He tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Emily returned the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back with a hard stroke of his own. Emily hit it back to Bowser, but this time, he hit the ball past Emily. "30-15." The Helghast soldier called

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Emily returned the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back with a hard stroke of his own. Emily hit it back to Bowser again. Bowser hit the ball and it sailed past Emily once again. "40-15." The Helghast soldier called as he tossed a pair of tennis balls over to Bowser

He tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Emily returned the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back with a hard stroke of his own. Emily hit it back, but the ball did not go over the net. "Bwah, hah, hah, hah!" Bowser cried, "How's that?"

"Game, Bowser!" The Helghast soldier called

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides. He then gave two tennis balls to Emily.<p>

She tossed a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser returned it easily back to Emily. Emily volleyed the ball towards Bowser. Bowser smacked the ball over to Emily. The two engaged in a long rally.

"I cannot afford to lose this match!" Emily thought, "Bowser might be powerful, but I can go around the court much more than he can. If I can get him to move around, he'll become tired..."

Unfortunately, all the shots that Emily hit were coming straight to Bowser. He then hit a hard topspin that sailed past a diving Emily. "Love-15." The Helghast soldier called

Emily tossed a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Bowser returned it easily back to Emily. Emily volleyed the ball towards Bowser. Bowser smacked the ball past Emily once again. "Love-30." The Helghast soldier slowly bellowed as he gave two more tennis balls to Emily

She tossed a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser returned it easily back to Emily. Emily volleyed the ball towards Bowser. Bowser smacked the ball over to Emily.

Emily ran to the middle of the court and hit the ball to Bowser. He then smacked the ball past her and bounced just on the outer line. "Love-40." The Helghast soldier bellowed

"Bwah, hah, hah, hah..." Bowser thought to himself, "This little girl has wasted enough time. It's time I finish her off..."

Emily tossed a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Bowser returned it easily back to Emily. Emily volleyed the ball towards Bowser. Bowser smacked the ball past a diving Emily once more.

The crowd clapped as Bowser laughed evilly. "Game, Set & Match, Bowser." The Helghast soldier bellowed

"It's all over!" Emily cried as she dropped to her knees and slouched down. She began to tear up.

Bowser walked over and said, "Well, well... I can certainly call you, 'Ms. All Frowns' now. Don't feel bad, though. You're not the only one who has lost to me. Just sit back and watch as I crush your beloved boyfriend, destroy Mario AND win the Star Cup! That way, you can at least smile at me for my victory, once and for all! Bwah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

Bowser then turned around and left Emily weeping.


	5. Donkey Kong & DJungle Players

Chapter 5: Donkey Kong & D. Jungle Players

A few minutes after the match between Emily and Bowser was completed, Suzuki and Gloria entered the court going on one side. Donkey Kong and his son, Donkey Kong Jr. appeared thereafter, and went to the other side of the court. Kanani also entered the court, climbed up to and sat on the umpire's chair. She said, "Good afternoon. My name is Kanani and I will be your umpire today."

Suzuki cried, "This will be fun! I can't wait!"

Gloria replied, "Likewise… Let's make it interesting, ya?"

Both DK and DK Jr. grunted in response.

Kanani took out a coin. "If this coin reads heads, the team of Suzuki and Gloria will serve to start the match. If this coin reads tails, the team of Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. will serve to start the match." She tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, she cried, "Heads."

She tossed a pair of tennis balls to Suzuki. "Suzuki," Kanani said, "Please serve to start the match."

Suzuki tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. DK got enough of it to send the ball high. Gloria struck the ball with an overhead smash. DK managed to hit it back to Gloria. Unfortunately, it sailed high in the sky and Gloria hit the ball with another overhead smash. This time, DK missed on his volley. "Naturally..." Gloria said as she spun around and pumped her fists

"15 to Love." Kanani called

Suzuki tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. DK Jr. hit it back, but it was intercepted by Gloria's volley. DK Jr. did manage to send the ball over Gloria's head and right to Suzuki. Suzuki tried to smacked the ball past DK, but the big ape continuously volleyed the ball back to Suzuki.

"What if..." Suzuki thought and hit the ball with a lob shot

DK saw the ball high in the sky and delivered a devastating overhead smash that made it zoom by Suzuki and Gloria. "Oh no!" Suzuki cried as he tipped on his foot and crouched

"It's OK." Gloria comforted, "Now we know that we can't lob the ball over these big apes."

"15-All." Kanani called as she gave Suzuki two more tennis balls

Suzuki tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. DK got enough of it to send the ball high. Gloria struck the ball with an overhead smash. DK managed to hit it back to Gloria. Unfortunately, it sailed high in the sky and Gloria hit the ball with another overhead smash. DK chased and dived for the ball, but he missed.

"30 to 15." Kanani called

Suzuki tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. DK Jr. hit it back, but it was high enough for Gloria to deliver an overhead smash. The ball sailed past both apes. Gloria giggled as she did a model-style pose.

"40 to 15." Kanani called as she gave more two tennis balls to Suzuki

Suzuki tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. DK got enough of it to send the ball high. Gloria struck the ball with an overhead smash. DK managed to hit it back to Gloria. This time, it did not have the height that she could smash it down. Instead, she volleyed the ball back to DK.

DK hit the ball back to Gloria once more. Unfortunately, it sailed high in the sky and Gloria hit the ball with another overhead smash. DK missed on his swing. Gloria giggled as she spun and pumped her fists. "Game to Suzuki & Gloria." Kanani called

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to change sides." Kanani said as both teams did just that. She then tossed two tennis balls to Donkey Kong.<p>

DK tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki swung his racket and missed the ball completely. "That ball is going too fast!" Suzuki remarked,

"15 to Love." Kanani called

DK tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit the ball back, but it was intercepted by an overhead smash from DK Jr. Thankfully, Suzuki saved the ball by hitting it back. Once again, DK Jr. delivered a sharp smash shot on the ball. Suzuki returned it and angled it away from DK Jr. DK smacked to the ball back to Gloria. She hit the ball, but it sailed high and right to DK Jr. The smaller ape delivered a sharp overhead smash that made the ball sail past both Suzuki and Gloria. DK Jr. happily raised his fist in the air.

"30 to Love." Kanani called as she gave DK Jr's father two more tennis balls

DK tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki swung his racket and made contact with the ball. The ball sailed past DK Jr. and right towards his father. DK hit the ball hard, past Gloria and towards Suzuki. Suzuki smacked the ball with a hard topspin shot that made it sail past both apes. "And we score!" Suzuki happily cried as he shook his hips

"30 to 15." Kanani called

DK tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit the ball back, but it was intercepted by an overhead smash from DK Jr. Thankfully, Suzuki saved the ball by hitting it back. Once again, DK Jr. delivered a sharp smash shot on the ball. This time, Suzuki could not do a thing as the ball went too fast.

"40 to 15." Kanani called as she gave two more tennis balls to DK.

DK tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki swung his racket and made contact with the ball. The ball sailed right towards DK Jr. The small ape delivered an overhead smash that made it zoom past Suzuki and Gloria. Both apes happily grunted.

"Game to Donkey Kong & Donkey Kong Jr." Kanani called,

* * *

><p>Kanani gave Gloria two tennis balls. Gloria prepared herself to serve.<p>

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. DK hit it, but it sailed up high. Suzuki smashed the ball down and at an angle that made it go out of reach from the two apes. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried as he shook his hips

"15 to Love." Kanani called

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. DK Jr. hit it, but it sailed up high and right into Suzuki's direction. Suzuki delivered another overhead smash, angling the ball away from the monkey duo. "Feeling goody!" Suzuki cried happily,

"30 to Love." Kanani called as she gave Gloria two more tennis balls

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. DK hit it, but it sailed up high once more. Suzuki smashed the ball down and at an angle that made it go out of reach from the two apes. "Whoo!" Suzuki cried, "How am I becoming this good?"

"I must admit..." Gloria said to Suzuki, "You're really getting better. I definitely owe you a rematch..."

"40 to Love." Kanani called,

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. DK Jr. hit it, and it went right to Suzuki's face. But, he managed to stick out the racket to block the ball. DK Jr. hit the ball up to Suzuki once more. Suzuki volleyed at an angle, but DK volleyed it back. Suzuki and DK traded volleys before Suzuki sent the ball back to DK Jr.

"Come on, Suzuki!" Gloria cried, "Get that ball past those monkeys!"

DK Jr. managed to hit the ball high above Suzuki. Gloria hit the ball with a hard stroke to get the ball back to the smaller DK. DK Jr. hit the ball to send it towards Suzuki. Suzuki volleyed it at angle and out of the reach from both apes. "All right!" Suzuki cried happily,

"Game to Suzuki & Gloria." Kanani called,

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to change sides." Kanani said as both teams did just that. She then tossed two tennis balls to Donkey Kong Jr.<p>

DK Jr. tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki struck it back to DK Jr. DK Jr. stroked the ball hard and right back towards Suzuki. Suzuki hit the ball right to DK. DK easily volleyed the ball back to Suzuki. Suzuki stroked the ball past DK and out of DK Jr's reach. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried

"Love to 15." Kanani called

DK Jr. tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit it high in the air. DK smashed it down, but Suzuki managed to save the ball. Unfortunately, the ball flew up high in the air and in DK's direction. DK smashed it down, but Suzuki saved the ball and hit it right towards DK Jr. DK Jr. stroked the ball hard and right back towards Suzuki. Suzuki hit the ball right to DK. DK easily volleyed the ball back, but it went past Suzuki and went to Gloria. Gloria stroked the ball hard and towards DK. DK volleyed the ball at an angle, but Suzuki volleyed it back and past DK and out of DK Jr's reach. "Feeling goody!" Suzuki cried,

"Love to 30." Kanani called and gave DK Jr. two more tennis balls

DK Jr. tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit the ball right to DK. DK easily volleyed the ball back to Suzuki. Suzuki stroked the ball past DK and out of DK Jr's reach. "And we score!" Suzuki cried,

"Love to 40." Kanani called

"Are you ready now?" Suzuki cried

DK Jr. tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit it high in the air. DK smashed it down, but Suzuki managed to save the ball. He hit it right to DK Jr. DK Jr. hit the ball right towards Gloria. She hit it up high and DK smashed it down and past her at an angle. DK grunted as he flexed his left pectoral.

"15 to 40." Kanani called as she gave DK's son two more tennis balls

DK Jr. tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit the ball right to DK. DK volleyed the ball and at an angle. The ball bounced out of Suzuki and Gloria's reach.

"30 to 40." Kanani called

DK Jr. tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit it high in the air. DK smashed it down, but Suzuki managed to save the ball. He hit it right to DK Jr. DK Jr. hit the ball right towards Gloria. Suzuki, however, intercepted the ball and volleyed it at an angle. The two apes could not get the ball. The crowd clapped and whistled.

"Game, Set & Match to Suzuki & Gloria." Kanani called,

Suzuki and Gloria cheered. Suzuki whiffed his left arm forward. Gloria put her left hand on her body and slithered it like a snake and slowly raised it up. DK grunted in sadness as he rotated his body and arms. DK Jr., on the other hand, danced around and bonked his head with his two fists.

Gloria was the first to notice DK Jr's actions. She looked at him and then asked, "Is he OK, Suzuki?"

Suzuki looked at the two apes, especially DK Jr. He said, "I guess... He must be upset. But... He seems to be doing some crazy dance."

"Hey... You're right." Gloria said, "I say we join him."

"Good idea!" Suzuki cried, "That way he will feel better!"

Suzuki and Gloria both walked over to the two disgruntled apes and they began to dance along with them. They both made their best monkey noises as they could.

In their hearts and minds, Suzuki and Gloria knew that they'll face tougher competition, but at the same time, they know how to have fun with their opponents. Even though they were latecomers in the Love Tennis Club, Suzuki and Gloria know the code in how to make tennis fun for everyone. Now, they spread that joy in a whole different way, and it is just the beginning...


	6. Power Kings

Chapter 6: Power Kings

Rolf and Wario stepped onto the court and went to opposite sides. Suzuki, now dressed in brown pants, a yellow sweater and a straw hat climbed up at sat in the umpire's chair. He said, "Hello. My name is Suzuki and I will be your umpire today."

"Hmph." Rolf said, looking at Wario. "How droll... How a fat man like you can play tennis."

"What was-a that?" Wario yelled, "I'm-a make you eat-a those words AND show you my-a true power!"

"Hmph." Rolf replied, "That's the spirit. I'll be ready."

Suzuki took out a coin. "If it's Heads, Rolf will serve first." He said excitedly, "If it's Tails, Wario will serve first." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Heads."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Rolf. "Rolf," Suzuki said, "Ready when you are!"

Rolf tossed up a ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault." Suzuki called,

Rolf groaned as he got out the second tennis ball and bounced it twice. He tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach. "15-Love." Suzuki called and then gave Rolf two tennis balls

Rolf tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a hard slice shot that eluded Rolf. "Mine!" Wario happily cheered,

"15-All." Suzuki called,

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario dove for the ball, and managed to return it to Rolf. Rolf tried hitting the ball past Wario, but the fat vile man quickly recovered from the dive and hit it back to Rolf. Rolf and Wario traded baseline strokes once more until Rolf hit the ball past the vile fat man. "30-15." Suzuki called and then gave Rolf two more tennis balls

"Hmph." Rolf said to Wario, "I was expecting much more from you."

"That is-a just-a beginning!" Wario retorted, "I've got-a more up-a my sleeve!"

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Wario returned it back to Rolf with a hard backhand stroke. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario dove for the ball, and managed to return it to Rolf. Rolf tried hitting the ball past Wario and this time, it went past Wario. "40-15." Suzuki called,

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke and it easily sailed past Wario. "Same as always..." Rolf said as he raised his arm up high

"Game... To Rolf." Suzuki called,

* * *

><p>"And it's time to change sides!" Suzuki cried as both competitors went to the opposite sides of the court. He then gave Wario two tennis balls.<p>

Wario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, clocking in at 104 miles an hour, and it zoomed by Rolf. "Oh yeah!" Wario cried happily,

"15-Love." Suzuki called

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, but this time, Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach. "15-All." Suzuki called and then gave Wario two tennis balls.

Wario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, clocking in at 102 miles an hour, and it was returned back to Wario by Rolf. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

"Mr. Rolf is really giving it Wario!" Lani cried, "He knew how to counter that bad man's serve!"

"He must be playing with a lot of conviction." Colin said, "He knows how to do this stuff, which explains why he won a lot of tournaments. Rolf is able to read his opponent and find weaknesses."

Finally, Rolf hit the ball with a hard stroke past Wario. "15-30." Suzuki called,

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and it zoomed by Rolf. "Oh yeah!" Wario cried happily,

"30-All." Suzuki called and gave Wario two more tennis balls

Wario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, clocking in at 101 miles an hour, and it was returned back to Wario by Rolf. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

Finally, Wario hit a hard stroke which sent the ball past Rolf. "40-30." Suzuki called,

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced just outside the right service zone. "Fault." Suzuki called and gave Wario two more tennis balls

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, clocking in at 96 miles an hour. Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach. "Deuce." Suzuki called

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, but this time, Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach. "Advantage to Rolf." Suzuki called,

"I'll be winning now..." Rolf said to Wario,

Wario tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, and it was returned back to Wario by Rolf. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

Finally, Wario hit a hard stroke which sent the ball past Rolf. "Deuce again." Suzuki called and gave Wario two more tennis balls

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, but this time, Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball but it sailed high in the air.

"Stop-a this!" Wario yelled and delivered a fast overhead smash straight and past Rolf.

"Advantage to Wario." Suzuki called,

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach. "Deuce again." Suzuki called and gave two more tennis balls to Wario

Wario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, clocking in at 103 miles an hour, and it was returned back to Wario by Rolf. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

Finally, Wario hit a hard stroke which sent the ball past Rolf. "Advantage to Wario." Suzuki called

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, clocking in at 100 miles an hour. Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach, despite the vile fat man diving for it. "Deuce again." Suzuki called and gave Wario two more tennis balls

Wario tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and it was returned back to Wario by Rolf. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Rolf hit the ball with a hard stroke past Wario, but he hit it so hard that it sailed... "Out." Suzuki called as he saw the ball bounce out of bounds

Rolf groaned. "Advantage to Wario." Suzuki called

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach, despite the vile fat man diving for it. "Deuce again." Suzuki called and gave Wario two more tennis balls

"How many deuces do I have to go through to beat him?" Rolf thought as he panted. "This is... Too much."

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and it zoomed by a tired Rolf. "Oh yeah!" Wario cried happily,

"Advantage to Wario." Suzuki called,

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and it zoomed by Rolf, who became extremely tired. "Mine!" Wario cried happily,

"Game... To Wario." Suzuki called,

* * *

><p>Rolf took a sip from his water bottle and got back to his side. He was then given two tennis balls. He tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Wario easily hit the ball back towards Rolf. Rolf misjudged its direction and missed the ball completely. "Love-15." Suzuki called,<p>

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Wario easily hit the ball back towards Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard forehand stroke that made it sail past a diving Wario. "15-All." Suzuki called and gave Rolf two more tennis balls

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

Finally, Wario hit a hard stroke which sent the ball past Rolf. "15-30." Suzuki called,

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Wario easily hit the ball back towards Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard forehand stroke that made it sail past Wario. "30-All." Suzuki called and gave Rolf two more tennis balls

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

"This fat man is resilient..." Rolf thought, "I have to admit... He is playing just as hard as Abel."

Finally, Rolf hit a hard forehand stroke that sent the ball past Wario. "40-30." Suzuki called

Rolf tossed up a ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and landed just outside the left service box. "Fault." Suzuki called

Rolf groaned as he got out the second tennis ball and bounced it twice. He tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach. "Same as always..." Rolf said as he raised his arm

"Game... To Rolf." Suzuki called,

* * *

><p>"And it's time to change sides!" Suzuki cried as both competitors went to the opposite sides of the court. He then gave Wario two tennis balls.<p>

Wario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf managed to return it back to Wario. Wario smacked the ball back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard forehand stroke. Wario delivered a soft forehand stroke on the ball. Rolf misjudged where the ball is going and it slipped past him. "15-Love." Suzuki called,

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, but this time, Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf was able to send the ball out of Wario's reach. "15-All." Suzuki called and then gave Wario two tennis balls.

Wario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and landed inside the left service zone. "Let." Suzuki called,

Wario cackled and bounced the second tennis ball twice. He then tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, and it was returned back to Wario by Rolf. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

Finally, Rolf hit a hard stroke which sent the ball past Wario. "15-30." Suzuki called and gave Wario two more tennis balls

Wario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, but this time, Rolf was able to return it back to Wario. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men traded stroke returns until Rolf hit the ball high in the air and towards Wario. Rolf said with a smirk on his face, "Just try and smash it in my direction."

Unfortunately for Rolf, Wario smashed the ball away from Rolf. Rolf rushed for it but he missed his swing. "Oh yeah!" Wario cried happily,

"30-All." Suzuki called

Wario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf managed to return it back to Wario. Wario smacked the ball back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard forehand stroke. Wario delivered a soft forehand stroke on the ball. Rolf swiftly returned the ball with a powerful forehand stroke that it sailed past Wario. "30-40." Suzuki called and then gave Wario two more tennis balls.

"Now... To end this." Rolf said as he knows that with the next point, he will win the match.

Wario tossed the tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, and it was returned back to Wario by Rolf. Wario returned it softly back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke back to Wario. Wario hit the ball with a simple forehand stroke. Both men engaged in a long rally.

Finally, Rolf hit a hard stroke which sent the ball past Wario. "Well, that went well..." Rolf said as he spun his racket up, tossed it up and caught it

Wario grunted and stomped his right foot. He then slouched into sadness.

"You weren't even worth my time..." Rolf told Wario, "I expected you to be even better. I guess I was wrong... Did you really expect to win with that performance? You might as well watch as I win the Star Cup and beat Mario..." He then walked away.


	7. Hero & Villainess

Chapter 7: Hero & Villainess

Zeta and Mario stepped onto the court and on opposite sides. Robo T. climbed up to the umpire's seat. "My name is Robo T. I'll be your umpire today." He said,

"I'm looking forward for this." Zeta said, "It is, after all, an honour to be playing against you, the one they call Mario. Now, show me what you got... Don't hold back. Because no effort will be spared."

Mario nodded but had a stern gaze in his eyes. He could tell that something is out of place upon looking at Zeta. But he is focused and ready for the match. He then grunted to show he is ready.

Robo T. took out a coin. "Outcome: Heads, Result: Zeta commences serve." He said in a robotic tone, "Outcome: Tails, Result: Mario commences serve." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Tails."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Mario. "Mario," Robo T. said, "Please engage service."

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Zeta stroked the ball back to the legendary plumber. Mario hit the ball back to Zeta. Zeta returned it back with a soft volley. Mario rushed to the net and volleyed the ball to Zeta. Zeta volleyed it to Mario. Mario hit the ball with a flat stroke that nearly went through Zeta, but she dove for the ball and lobbed it in the air. Mario attempted an overhead smash, but he missed as the ball went past him.

"Just as I planned..." Zeta said as she stood and looked up with a gleeful expression on her face

"Love-15." Robo T. called

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Zeta hit the ball back to Mario with a simple forehand stroke. Mario hit the ball back to Zeta and then he rushed to the net. Zeta returned it back to Mario. Mario hit a simple volley to get the ball past Zeta. "Whoo-hoo!" Mario cried happily as he raised his racket in the air.

"15-All." Robo T. called and then gave Mario two more tennis balls

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Zeta stroked the ball back to Mario. Mario struck it back to Zeta as he rushed towards the net. Zeta hit the ball back towards Mario. Mario countered by hitting the ball with a hard volley. The ball eluded Zeta easily. "30-15." Robo T. called,

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Zeta hit the ball back to Mario with a simple forehand stroke. Mario hit the ball back to Zeta and then he rushed to the net. Zeta returned it back to Mario. Mario hit a simple volley to get the ball past Zeta.

"Not this time!" Zeta cried and hit the ball back towards Mario.

Unfortunately for her, the ball had enough height for Mario to do an overhead smash on it. The ball zoomed past Zeta. "40-15." Robo T. called and gave Mario two more tennis balls

Zeta sighed as she walked back to her baseline. She thought, "Fooled by my own ploy. But I have to admit... He's more impressive than I thought..."

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Zeta hit the ball, but it sailed high. Mario decided to let the ball bounce and then he stroked it hard, past a diving Zeta. "Oh, yeah!" Mario cried happily,

"Game... Mario." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>"Change… sides." Robo T., in his robotic voice, called. He then gave Zeta two tennis balls.<p>

Zeta tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario volleyed it back to Zeta and rushed close to the net. Zeta stroked the ball back, but it had enough height for Mario to leap up and counter with an overhead smash.

"Too predictable!" Zeta cried as she countered the smash with a volley. But, once again, the ball was at just the right height for Mario to hit it with another overhead smash. The ball zoomed past a diving Zeta. "Love-15." Robo T. called,

"I've got to try to find holes in his net play of his..." Zeta thought,

She then tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario volleyed it back to Zeta as he rushed to the net. Zeta volleyed the ball back to Mario. Mario hit the ball with a hard volley. Zeta volleyed the ball to get it over Mario's head, but he saw it and did another overhead smash on the ball. It zoomed past Zeta. "Love-30." Robo T. called and gave Zeta two more tennis balls

Zeta tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario dove for the ball and sent it high in the air. Zeta rushed to it and bashed it with an overhead smash. "Gotcha now, hero..." Zeta thought,

Mario saw the ball and quickly countered it with a volley. Zeta hit the ball, but it hit the... "Net." Robo T. called,

"Not yet..." Zeta said, as she crossed her arms

"Love-40." Robo T. called,

"Go for it, Mario!" A sign from the crowd read. It is clear that Mario can clinch the match with this next point.

Zeta tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball hit the top of the net and landed on the right service zone. "Let." Robo T. called and tossed two more tennis balls to Zeta

She tossed one up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario easily volleyed it back to Zeta. Zeta stroked the ball with a hard slice shot, but the ball had enough height for Mario to hit it with an overhead smash. The ball zoomed past a diving Zeta. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Game, Set and Match… Mario." Robo T. called,

"Oh yeah!" Mario cried as he leaped into the air. He spun around and cried, "Oh boy! I'm-a gonna win!"

"Oh no! It's back to the drawing board!" Zeta cried as she dropped to the floor, stomach-side down

She thought, "How could I lose? I never anticipated that he would be this good against me! Now, I feel all... Good, and kind inside... Just like the time that Hugo and Emily defeated me in a tennis match... Just to show that tennis is fun..."

Mario walked over to where Zeta is and offered his hand. Zeta got up and smiled again. She then took Mario's hand and shook it. They both waved to the crowd.

"I will support our competitors until the very end." Zeta thought, "I know both Hugo and Rolf will make us proud..."


	8. Confidence & Heartbreak

A/N: I'm not proud of this chapter. I wish I had made it longer than how it stands...

Chapter 8: Confidence & Heartbreak

The next day, Rolf walked around the resort. Whenever he looked around, he saw smiles on the Toads' and the Koopa Troopas' faces. One Toad walked up to Rolf and said, "Well done, Rolf! You really took it to Wario!"

"It was nothing." Rolf shrugs, "He wasn't worth my time."

He then sighed as he looked up into the sky. "I actually feel good about this tournament."

"Why is that, Rolf?" The Toad asked,

"For one thing," Rolf began, "I start to play with a different field of opponents. It is not what I am used to back on Earth. So... I am actually very content."

"I see." The Toad responded, "And what was that like for you?"

"Well..." Rolf began, "I was very familiar to my opponents and the way they play. At the time, I was not really happy because I kept seeing them over and over."

Then, he asked, "Did you happen to see the Central Phoenix tournament last year?"

"No, actually..." The Toad responded, "But I did hear that Sam won that for the sake of the Love Tennis Club."

"Ah, yes." Rolf said, "I was the one who ended her tennis career, but I never knew that she would come back. To be frank, I saw the whole group on how well they play, match in and match out. It still amazes me on how they are able to do it."

"You sound like you are a good asset to the Love Tennis Club." The Toad complimented, "I wish you luck against Mario tonight."

"Thank you." Rolf said, with a small smile on his face, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go train for that match."

"OK!" The Toad cried as Rolf walked off, "Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Emily was found weeping and sitting on a bench. Hugo walked over and asked, "Hey... Are you OK?"<p>

Emily sniffled. "I can't believe I lost... Why? Where did I go wrong?"

Hugo comforted her by placing his hand on her shoulder. He knew that Emily tried her hardest. He then said, "Listen. It's not your fault. We both knew that Bowser would be tough to play against. But I didn't know he would hurt you this bad..."

"He said..." Emily continued sniffling, "He said that he would destroy you... And that I would smile at his victory..."

Hugo then said, "Ah... Well, I won't let him. I'm gonna make him pay for harming you on the court!"

"You... Would?" Emily said,

"Yes..." Hugo said, "I'm gonna hold my promise and beat him down harder than anyone I have faced."

"Including me?" Emily joked,

"Maybe..." Hugo chuckled, "He won't beat me! I'll make sure of that!"

"Oh, Hugo!" Emily giggled and then said, "Well... All I can say is... I wish you good luck!" She then kissed him passionately.

Hugo received the kiss with a hint of pleasure. He broke away for a bit and said, "You are going to be there for tonight, right?"

"Oh yes!" Emily happily cried, "I will be there to cheer you on!"

* * *

><p>Zeta walked around a walkway for a bit. Just then, she heard a stomp. It came from Bowser. "Well... Our plan half-worked, but I managed to replace Emily's smile with a frown! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!" He laughed,<p>

"Listen... Bowser." Zeta said, "I know you have some sort of dastardly plan in place for Mario and the Love Tennis Club..."

She then lowered her head and said, "...But I want none of it."

"WHAAAAT?" Bowser cried,

"Playing against Mario... And losing made me realize something." Zeta continued, "I began to realize that tennis is both a competitive and fun sport. Before coming here, part of me kept thinking that ruling the tennis world would bring me joy and pleasure. But my defeats to Hugo, Emily and Mario gave me a harsh reminder that I shouldn't rule the world..."

"You've gotten soft!" Bowser cried, "You grow a conscience after Mario beat you up?"

"Apparently... Yes." Zeta cried, "I was blinded by greed and corruption. I do not want to be seen as a repeat offender. Not when there are enough people to look up to me!"

After a moment of silence, he then said, "Fine! I'll have to destroy Hugo and Mario myself!"

Zeta walked away. "You'll regret not joining me..." Bowser said as he pointed at her, "I'm gonna make mincemeat out of your entire club! Just you wait and see! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"


	9. A New Hero

Chapter 9: A New Hero

That evening, at the grass court stadium, Hugo and Bowser stepped onto the court and on opposite sides. Nate also appeared on the court. He climbed up and sat on the umpire's chair. He said, "My name is Nate and I will be your umpire today. Let's have a good match."

"Bowser..." Hugo began, "Before we begin, I want to tell you that we shall have the best match of our lives! I wish you good luck!"

The crowd gasped. Was Hugo saying that he is wishing good luck to Bowser? The Koopa King retorted, saying, "Heh. Thanks, Little King of Pluckiness! But I'm afraid your time will be over as soon as I defeat you! Once I beat Mario, the Star Cup will be mine and I shall rule the tennis world! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Bring it on, then!" Hugo cried,

Nate took out a coin. "If it's heads, Hugo will serve to start the match. If it's tails, Bowser will serve to start the match." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Heads."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Hugo. "Hugo," Nate said, "Whenever you're ready."

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser easily returned it back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball towards Bowser from the baseline. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo.

Hugo thought, "Let's see how he can handle me from up close!"

He rushed to the middle of the court and hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser returned the ball with a hard stroke. Hugo rushed back to the baseline and hit the ball with a soft hit. The ball flew in the air. The crowd was gasping for a bit...

...But Bowser faked an overhead smash shot and hit it softly back to Hugo. Hugo then hit the ball hard back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball softly to make it go high in the air.

Hugo thought as he looked at the court, "Better go topspin! I don't want it to hit the net..." He hit the ball with the topspin stroke.

Bowser hit the ball softly again when it came to him, but... "Oh, net." Nate called as he saw the ball hit the net.

Bowser growled as he swung his racket. "15-Love, now." Nate called

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Bowser easily returned it back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball towards Bowser from the baseline. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Hugo.

Hugo thought, "Time to rush to the net!"

He did so and volleyed the ball. The ball sped past Bowser, who dashed for it. "Yes!" Hugo cried as he pumped his fist

"30-Love, now." Nate called as he gave two more tennis balls to Hugo

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser easily returned it back to Hugo. Hugo rushed to the net and hit the ball past Bowser. "See that?" Hugo cried,

"40-Love, now." Nate called

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Bowser easily returned it back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball towards Bowser from the baseline. Bowser hit the ball softly. It sailed in the air.

"It's mine!" Hugo cried as he rushed for the ball.

He jumped up... But he missed his swing as the ball sailed past him. Bowser growled happily as he pumped his fist. "40-15, now." Nate called as he gave Hugo two more tennis balls.

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser easily returned it back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball towards Bowser from the baseline. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with a backhand slice stroke, but... "No, that's Out." Nate called as the ball hit past the left sideline.

"No!" Hugo cried as he tore his head back

"40-30, now." Nate called

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Bowser easily returned it back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball towards Bowser from the baseline. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball and it sailed past Bowser, who dashed for it. "How's that?" Hugo cried as he pumped both fists

"Game... to Hugo." Nate called,

* * *

><p>"All right, change sides." Nate called as Hugo and Bowser switched sides.<p>

Bowser was given a pair of tennis balls. He tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and down the middle. Hugo dove for it, but he missed. Bowser growled happily and pumped his fist. "15-Love, now." Nate called

"I'm not gonna miss that again!" Hugo thought,

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and down the middle. Hugo managed to hit it back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Hugo.

Hugo thought, "Time to rush to the net!"

He did so and volleyed the ball. The ball sped past Bowser, who dashed for it. "Yes!" Hugo cried as he pumped his fist

"15-All." Nate called as he gave two more tennis balls to Bowser

Bowser tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and down the middle. Hugo dove for it, but he missed. Bowser growled happily and pumped his fist. "30-15, now." Nate called

"What's wrong with me?" Hugo thought, "I usually am good with returning serves!"

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. This time, it was angled near the corner. Hugo missed the ball once again. Bowser roared happilt and pumped his fist. "40-15, now." Nate called and gave Bowser two more tennis balls

"Come on, Hugo!" Emily whispered, "Focus!"

Bowser eyed the stands without turning his head. "Heh... Go ahead." He thought, "Cheer for your boyfriend... It won't help him at all... Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. This time, Hugo anticipated the ball going to the corner and hit it back to Bowser. Bowser hit it back to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball softly to Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with a backhand slice stroke. The ball went past Bowser. "All right!" Hugo cried

"40-30, now." Nate called

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Hugo returned the ball back to Bowser as it sailed in the air. Bowser hit the ball past a diving Hugo. "Game... to Bowser." Nate called

* * *

><p>Hugo was given two tennis balls. He tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo returned the ball back towards Bowser. The Koopa King swung his racket, but he missed the ball. "15-Love, now." Nate called<p>

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with his backhanded slice shot. Bowser hit the ball. It sailed in the air and... "Ah, Net." Nate called as he saw the ball hit the net.

Bowser roared and swung his racket. "30-Love, now." Nate called as he gave Hugo two more tennis balls

Hugo looked at Bowser with great intent as he bounced a tennis ball on the court. "Don't worry, Emily." He thought, "I will avenge you as best as I can."

He then tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo returned the ball back towards Bowser. The Koopa King swung his racket, but he missed the ball. "40-Love, now." Nate called

Hugo tossed a tennis ball and smacked it with his tennis racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo hit the ball with his hard forehand stroke. Bowser swung his racket, but he missed the ball. "Yes!" Hugo cried as he pumped his fist

"Game... to Hugo." Nate called

* * *

><p>"All right, change sides." Nate called as Hugo and Bowser switched sides.<p>

Bowser was given a pair of tennis balls. He tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and down the middle. Hugo hit the ball back to Bowser.

"Stop this, kid!" Bowser roared and performed an overhead smash on the ball

"I will!" Hugo retorted and returned the ball back to Bowser

They both engaged in a long rally. "Hugo is supremely focused!" Toshi said from the stands, "He is not letting up!"

"Hugo is performing quite well!" Colin cried, "He never lost his composure!"

Finally, Hugo hit the ball into the net. "Ah, Net." Nate called

"Awwww!" Hugo cried as he panted

"15-Love, now." Nate called

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and down the middle. Hugo hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo returned the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back again. Hugo rushed towards the net and hit the ball.

"Not this time, chum!" Bowser cried as he returned the ball back to Hugo.

They both engaged in another long rally. Finally, Hugo hit the ball in the net again. "Ah, Net." Nate called

"No!" Hugo cried

"Bwah, hah, hah, hah!" Bowser laughed, "Give it up, kid! You can't beat me!"

"No way!" Hugo yelled, "I intend to play this match until the very end!"

"30-Love, now." Nate called as he gave Bowser two more tennis balls

Bowser tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and down the middle. Hugo returned the ball back towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo. Hugo returned the ball back towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Hugo. Hugo smacked the ball out of Bowser's reach. "30-15, now." Nate called

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Hugo returned the ball back towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back. Hugo returned the ball back towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Hugo. Hugo smacked the ball out of Bowser's reach once more. "30-All." Nate called as he gave Bowser two more tennis balls

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo hit the ball back. Both competitors traded returns until Hugo hit the ball and it sailed out of Bowser's reach. "30-40, now." Nate called

"This will be the winner!" Hugo cried as he knows that with the next point, he wins the match

"No, it won't!" Bowser yelled back as he smashed the tennis ball with his racket. The ball sailed to the corner. Hugo anticipated the ball coming his way and hit it back towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back towards Hugo.

Hugo rushed to the net and volleyed the ball. It went to Bowser and the Koopa King hit it back to Hugo. Hugo volleyed it again and this time, the ball sailed past Bowser. "All right! How's that?" Hugo cried as he jumped up and pointed his racket at Bowser

"That is Game, Set & Match to Hugo." Nate called,

"I'm the winner! Yeah!" Hugo cried as he jumped up high

Bowser roared unhappily as he rocked side to side. Hugo walked closer to Bowser and then said, "I'm impressed, Bowser. You really handled me quite well. Thanks for the match." He held out his hand.

"Foolish Hugo..." Bowser muttered and then he cried, "My plan is too far along now! You really think you can stop me? Bwah, hah, hah, hah!" He jumped up and disappeared in black smoke.

"Huh?" Hugo thought, "What does he mean, 'his plan'?"


	10. Hot Shots Island

Chapter 10: Hot Shots Island

Suzuki and Gloria entered the court going on one side. Birdo and Yoshi entered the court on the other side. Natasha walked over and climbed up to the umpire's chair. She introduced herself, saying "My name is Natasha and I will be your umpire today."

Suzuki cried, "This will be fun! I can't wait! This will be our second meeting, Yoshi-san!"

Gloria replied, "Likewise… Let's make it interesting, ya?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi quickly replied,

"Hi!" Birdo cried,

Natasha took out a coin. "If the coin reads heads, the team of Suzuki and Gloria will serve to start the match. If the coin reads tails, the team of Birdo and Yoshi will serve to start the match." She tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, she cried, "Heads."

She tossed a pair of tennis balls to Suzuki. "Suzuki," Natasha said, "You may now begin service."

Suzuki bounced the tennis ball on the court. He then tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Birdo returned the ball, but it sailed slightly high. "I got this one!" Gloria cried,

She smashed the ball across the court and past both Birdo and Yoshi. "Naturally..." Gloria cried, happily

"15-Love." Natasha called

Suzuki bounced the tennis ball on the court. He then tossed it up and hit the ball with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi lightly tapped the ball with his racket. The ball sailed across the court like a cruise ship near the Atlantic Ocean. "Take it, Suzuki!" Gloria cried,

"OK!" Suzuki cried and hit the ball. It sailed past Birdo. "Feeling goody!" He then cried,

"30-Love." Natasha called as she tossed a pair of tennis balls towards Suzuki.

Suzuki bounced the tennis ball on the court. He then tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and bounced outside the left service zone. "Fault." Natasha called,

"Don't worry about it." Gloria comforted,

Suzuki sighed as he bounced the tennis ball on the court. He then tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Birdo hit the ball with a hard slice shot. Suzuki returned the ball, but his return got cut off by Yoshi's volley. Suzuki returned the ball with a small shot. Yoshi hit the ball back, but it hit Gloria in the face, dropping her to her knees.

Yoshi cowered in fear. He knew that when he was watching the Mushroom Cup championship match, Gloria got hit in the face repeatedly by Boo and Wario's shots. That got her extremely riled up.

Gloria got up. She was looking down at first. Yoshi knew what was coming to him...

But Gloria said, "It's OK!"

Yoshi looked up and cried, "Huh?"

"I forgive you." Gloria said, "If it were rascals like Boo and Wario, I would never forgive them. But, I know you, Yoshi... You would never harm a fly, unless he is working for Bowser."

Yoshi then cheered happily. "30-15." Natasha called as she gave Gloria two tennis balls. She then gave the balls to Suzuki.

"Give them a good one, Suzuki!" Gloria cried as she went back to the front part of her team's side of the court

"Thanks!" Suzuki cried as he bounced one of the tennis balls on the court. He then tossed it up and hit the ball with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi lightly tapped the ball with his racket. The ball sailed back to Suzuki. He tried to return the ball back, but it was easily intercepted by Birdo. He returned the ball back again, but Birdo intercepted the ball again. Suzuki then hit the ball. This time, the ball sailed past Birdo and eventually past Yoshi.

"It worked!" Suzuki cried as he hopped on one foot and posed

"40-15." Natasha called

Suzuki bounced the tennis ball on the court. He then tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Birdo returned the ball, but it sailed slightly high. "I got this one!" Gloria cried,

She smashed the ball across the court and past both Birdo and Yoshi. "Nice one!" Suzuki cried to Gloria,

"Thanks!" Gloria replied,

"Game, Suzuki & Gloria." Natasha called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Natasha politely said as both teams switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Birdo<p>

Birdo bounced a tennis ball on the court. She tossed the ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki returned it, but the ball was easily intercepted by Yoshi. Suzuki hit the ball again, and this time, it zoomed past Yoshi and Birdo. "Love-15." Natasha called,

Birdo bounced a tennis ball on the court. She tossed the ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned it with a hard shot that zoomed across the court back to Birdo. Birdo hit it back towards Gloria. Gloria hit the ball, but it was intercepted by Yoshi who hit it with an overhead smash. The shot was intercepted by Suzuki, who volleyed the ball to Birdo.

Birdo returned the ball back quickly. Gloria hit the ball, and Yoshi was there to smash the ball. Gloria rushed to where the ball is and hit it back towards Yoshi. Yoshi volleyed the ball back to Gloria and Gloria hit the ball across the court to Birdo. Birdo and Gloria traded cross-court shots towards each other. Finally, Birdo hit the ball, high enough for Suzuki to smash it down the court and past his two opponents. "It worked!" Suzuki cried as he shook his hips

"Love-30." Natasha called as she tossed two more tennis balls to Birdo

Birdo bounced a tennis ball on the court. She tossed the ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki returned it, but the ball was easily intercepted by Yoshi. Suzuki hit the ball again, and this time, it zoomed past Yoshi. Birdo dove for the ball, but she missed. "Love-40." Natasha called,

"Are you ready nooooow?" Suzuki cried, knowing full well that he and Gloria are about to win the match with the next point.

Birdo bounced a tennis ball on the court. She tossed the ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned it with a hard shot that sailed high. Yoshi intercepted the ball with an overhead smash. Suzuki intercepted it back to Yoshi. Yoshi hit the ball towards Gloria. Gloria hit a cross-court shot to send the ball towards Birdo. Birdo hit the ball towards Suzuki. Suzuki cried, "Mine!"

Suzuki then did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Birdo and Yoshi. The crowd cheered. "That is Game, Set & Match to Suzuki & Gloria." Natasha called

Suzuki tossed the racket up, and dove on his front, happily cheering. Birdo flopped down and threw a tantrum of her own. Yoshi just tossed his head and arms down, and sighed in sadness.

"Whew..." Gloria said, "That was fun! Let's do this again sometime!"


	11. Kings of the Court

Chapter 11: Kings of the Court

Mario and Rolf entered the court and walked on opposite sides. Gloria, now in brown shorts and a somewhat revealing dark blue long-sleeve shirt, walked on the court. "Hello, boys!" She said, making the male Toads drool. Unlike his younger brother, Mario remained composed and bowed to Gloria.

"My name is Gloria and I will be your umpire today!" Gloria introduced and climbed up to the umpire's chair.

"So, you are the famous Mario." Rolf said, "I have never seen you in action, but I know you are my equal. I will prove that to you today!"

Mario tipped his cap and grunted to show he is ready to face the "Unparalleled King of Tennis".

She then took out a coin. Gloria said, "If it is heads, Rolf will serve first. If it is tails, Mario will serve first." She flipped the coin and it hit the ground. She called, "Tails."

Gloria tossed a pair of tennis balls to the mustachioed plumber in red. "OK, Mario." Gloria said, "You may start."

Mario bounced the tennis ball on the court. He tossed it up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. The plumber hit the ball back to Rolf. Rolf sliced the ball back to Mario. Mario sliced the ball back to Rolf. Rolf sliced his shot back to Mario. Mario volleyed the ball back to Rolf.

"Predictable." Rolf said and sliced the ball past Mario.

"Love-15." Gloria called

Mario tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. Mario hit a powerful topspin shot to send the ball back to Rolf. Rolf tapped the ball, but the tap was so light that the ball was sent to the sky. Mario rushed to where the ball is and volleyed it past Rolf. "Whoo-hoo!" Mario cheered

"15-All." Gloria called as she gave Mario two more tennis balls.

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf got enough of the serve by the tapping the ball with enough strength to send it back to Mario. Mario countered with a hard topspin shot. Rolf tapped the ball to stop its trip and send it back to Mario. Mario tried another topspin shot to send the ball speeding back to Rolf. Rolf and Mario then traded slice shots.

Rolf thought, "I have to hold down the fort... I cannot let Mario have the point."

After a light tap to raise the ball high in the air, Mario hit the ball with a light shot. Rolf dove for the ball but he missed. "30-15." Gloria called,

Mario tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. Mario hit it with a hard topspin shot. Rolf tapped the ball to send it high as Mario rushed towards the net. Mario hopped up and hit the ball with a light smash shot. Rolf extended his arm, but he missed. "Oh yeah!" Mario cried happily,

"40-15." Gloria called as she gave Mario two more tennis balls.

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf got enough of the serve by the tapping the ball with enough strength to send it back to Mario. Mario countered with a hard topspin shot. Rolf tapped the ball to stop its trip and send it back to Mario. Mario tried another topspin shot, but he angled it enough to confuse Rolf and force him to miss.

"Game to Mario." Gloria called,

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to change sides." Gloria called as both men switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Rolf.<p>

"I shall bring it to you, Mario..." Rolf muttered as he bounced a tennis ball on the ground.

He tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario hit it back hard to Rolf. Rolf sliced the ball over to Mario. Mario countered with a volley as he was close to the net. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. Mario volleyed the ball again. Rolf sliced the ball, only to be volleyed back. Rolf tried a hard topspin shot, and this time, the ball eluded a diving Mario. "Hmph." Rolf said,

"15-Love." Gloria called,

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and it eluded Mario. "Same as always." Rolf said after getting the service ace.

"30-Love." Gloria called as she gave Rolf two more tennis balls.

He tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario dove for the ball and managed to get contact with it. Rolf volleyed the ball towards Mario, who was rushing to the net. Mario countered with a volley. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. But it was high enough for Mario to hit an overhead smash. The ball whizzed by a diving Rolf. "30-15." Gloria called,

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. This time, the ball was angled enough that it eluded Mario again. "Too easy." Rolf said after getting the service ace.

"40-15." Gloria called as she gave Rolf two more tennis balls.

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and it eluded Mario once more. Rolf took the other tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball sailed into the crowd. It hit a brown mushroom-shaped creature, known as a Goomba, in the head!

"Game to Rolf." Gloria called

* * *

><p>Mario bounced the tennis ball on the court. He tossed it up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf hit it back and hard with a hard slice shot. Mario dove for the ball, but he missed it. "Love-15." Gloria called,<p>

Mario tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf sliced the ball back. Mario, as he rushed to the net, volleyed the ball back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with a topspin shot, but it was high enough for Mario to hit it with an overhead smash.

"Not enough for you!" Rolf cried and countered with a hard slice shot that eluded Mario

"Love-30." Gloria called and gave Mario two more tennis balls

Mario bounced the tennis ball on the court. He tossed it up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. Mario hit it back with a hard topspin shot. Rolf countered with a slice shot. Mario and Rolf traded volleys. Mario rushed to the net and blocked some of Rolf's shots.

"Heh. Try this!" Rolf cried and volleyed the ball past Mario

"Love-40." Gloria called,

"Come on, Rolf!" Colin cried from the stands, "You can do this!"

Mario tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf returned the ball with his slice shot. Mario volleyed the ball back to Rolf. Rolf hit the ball with another slice shot. Mario volleyed it back to Rolf.

"How's this?" Rolf cried and hit the ball with a volley. It eluded Mario very easily.

"Piece of cake." Rolf said as he raised his arm.

"Game to Rolf." Gloria called,

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to change sides." Gloria called as both men switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Rolf.<p>

"It will be over very quickly..." Rolf muttered as he bounced a tennis ball on the ground.

He tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario and Rolf traded volleys. Mario sliced the ball over to Rolf. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. They engaged in a semi-long rally, in which Rolf started to rush to the net.

"I have to pressure this plumber to make his mistake..." Rolf thought,

Mario continued to make hard shots with the ball. Finally, he hit a hard topspin shot that sailed past Rolf. "Oh yeah!" Mario cried happily

"Love-15." Gloria called,

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Both men traded slice shots. Rolf volleyed the ball over to Mario. Mario hit a hard topspin shot back to Rolf. Rolf tried to volley the ball, but it failed to go over the net. He groaned at the error made.

"Love-30." Gloria called as she gave Rolf two more tennis balls

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and it zoomed past a diving Mario. "Too easy." Rolf said as he raised his arm in celebration of his service ace.

"15-30." Gloria called,

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario volleyed the ball back to Rolf. Rolf then returned the ball back with a backhanded stroke of his racket. Mario countered with a backhanded stroke of his own. Rolf sliced the ball back to Mario. Both men traded volleys. Mario hit the ball with another slice shot. Rolf reached for the ball, but he missed.

"15-40." Gloria called and gave Rolf two more tennis balls.

"Yay, Mario!" A Toad cried from the stands, "Keep this match alive!"

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned it with a slice shot. Rolf countered with a topspin shot. Both men traded slice shots. Rolf's second slice shot whiffed by Mario. "30-40." Gloria called,

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Both men traded slice shots for the whole rally. But Rolf, upon his third slice shot, got the better of Mario. "Deuce." Gloria called and gave Rolf two more tennis balls

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Both men traded slice shots to start, but Mario changed up his game and hit the ball with a topspin shot. Rolf volleyed the ball twice as he approached the net. Mario hit the ball with a topspin shot.

"Got you now!" Rolf cried and hit the ball with an overhead smash

"Same as always." He then said

"Advantage to Rolf." Gloria called,

"And now... To end this." Rolf said, knowing full well that he'll defeat the legendary Mario, win the match and play in the Star Cup final with his victory on the next point.

Rolf tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario sliced the ball back to Rolf. Rolf volleyed the ball back to Mario. Mario hit the ball with a topspin shot and it eluded Rolf. "Deuce again." Gloria called as she gave Rolf two more tennis balls.

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario caught the ball with a volley. Rolf returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a light lob. Rolf stuck to his slice shot game, while Mario stayed with his volleys. As soon as Rolf volleyed the ball and rushed close to the net, Mario hit the ball with a hard topspin shot that Rolf couldn't reach. "Advantage to Mario." Gloria called,

"It's all you, Mario!" A Toad cried from the stands, "You can do this!"

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with a slice shot. Rolf countered with a topspin shot of his own. Both men traded slice shots. Mario hit another slice shot to send the ball back to Rolf. Rolf countered with a topspin shot. Both men traded lobs. Mario hit the ball with a hard topspin shot and it eluded Rolf.

"Game to Mario." Gloria called, and then announced, "Tiebreak."

* * *

><p>"Hmph. I'm impressed, Mario." Rolf admitted, "You have lasted longer than most opponents I have faced! I have to give you credit for being the best of the best in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now... I shall give you a match of a lifetime."<p>

Gloria tossed a pair of tennis balls right to Mario's left hand. "OK, Mario." Gloria said, "You may start."

Mario simply nodded and bounced the tennis ball on the court. He tossed it up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf returned it with a swift volley. Mario hit the ball with an overhead topspin shot. Rolf countered with a slice shot. Both men traded slice shots as Rolf rushed close to the net. Mario hit the ball with a slice shot. Rolf dove for the ball, but he missed.

"0-1." Gloria called as Mario hit the tennis ball he had to the crowd. Gloria then gave Rolf two tennis balls.

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Both men traded volleys. Mario then hit the slice shot to Rolf. Rolf countered with a topspin shot. Both men traded slice shots as Rolf rushed to the net. Mario then hit a slice shot, but he angled it enough to force Rolf to miss. "0-2." Gloria called

Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned the ball with a volley. Rolf countered with a volley of his own. Mario hit the ball with a slice shot. Rolf hit the ball back with a topspin shot. Mario volleyed the ball back to Rolf. Rolf countered with a topspin shot. They engaged in a long rally.

"Whoa..." Colin said, "Sounds like Rolf is getting beat by Mario."

"I'm actually surprised." Sam admitted, "Rolf was just like this when I lost to him. I would be shocked if he lost to Mario today."

Finally, Mario hit the ball with a volley that eluded Rolf. "0-3." Gloria called,

"I think it's time to change sides." Gloria called as both men switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Mario.

He tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf returned it with a slice shot. Mario rushed to the net and smacked the ball with a volley. Rolf dove for it, but he missed. "0-4." Gloria called,

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Rolf countered with a light lob. Mario hit the ball with a hard topspin shot. Rolf countered with a slice shot. Both men traded volleys, but Rolf's volley was high enough for an overhead smash shot by Mario! Rolf dove for the ball and missed! "0-5." Gloria called and then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Rolf

"I can't lose to this plumber..." Rolf thought as he bounced a tennis ball on the ground, "I can't suffer a repeat of the Central Phoenix tournament!"

Rolf then tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario missed on his return. "1-5." Gloria called,

"I think it's time to change sides." Gloria called as both men switched sides. Rolf tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario volleyed it back to Rolf. Rolf kept to his slice shots, while Mario continued to hit volleys. They engaged in a long rally as Rolf ran close to the net.

Finally, Mario hit a hard topspin shot. Rolf jumped up to reach the ball, only to miss. "1-6." Gloria called and then gave Mario two tennis balls,

"Yay, Mario!" One of the Toads cried from the stands, "Win it for the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Mario tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Rolf hit it with a slice shot. Both men hit a volley, but Mario's second volley eluded Rolf. The crowd cheered. "And... Game, Set & Match to Mario." Gloria called,

Mario jumped up and cheered, "Oh yeah! Oh boy! I'm-a gonna win!" He spun around on his left foot and back standing.

"I... can't...!" Rolf cried as he dropped to his knees

Mario then walked to center court and held out his hand. Rolf looked up. At first, he didn't think he would shake hands with his opponent who was victorious. But as soon as he looked at Mario, Rolf recognized that the plumber that he sees before him is not only above him as a tennis player, but Mario is showing class as the most gentlemanly human in all of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Rolf smiled, got up and shook hands. The crowd soon cheered as both Mario and Rolf waved.

Rolf then turned to Mario and said, "I only have one thing to say... You truly are above me. I wish you luck in the championship final."

Mario simply nodded and grunted in approval. In a couple days time, it'll soon be a match made in heaven for the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom...


	12. Final Preparations

Chapter 12: Final Preparations

Hugo started to pace in his hotel room. He was thinking long and hard about the words that Bowser decreed during his last match...

"Foolish Hugo... My plan is too far along now! You really think you can stop me? Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

"What exactly does he mean about that?" Hugo thought, "I have to go and ask some Toads. Maybe they know anything about this..."

"Are you OK, Hugo?" Toshi asked,

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hugo replied, "Why?"

"I sense that something is troubling you." Toshi replied, "What is it?"

Hugo knew that he did not want to divulge his story towards other people. But, as the one of two players who brought the "Love Tennis Club" together and also its lone representative in the Star Cup championship final, he knew that he can no longer hold back on anything.

"Is it what that Koopa King said at the end of your match?" Toshi asked,

"Yes..." Hugo replied,

"I see." Toshi replied, "I, too, am unfamiliar with what he has planned. But I am hoping to put a stop to his plans if I can. As for you, you should put your worries behind you and focus on the match at hand."

"The championship final, right?" Hugo said,

"Yes." Toshi replied, "The one you will be facing is the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom himself."

Hugo looked at Toshi and then said, "Mario? I will be facing Mario?"

"Yes." Toshi said and then walked right to Hugo, "I trust that you will do well. I'm sure Emily will feel the exact same way as you do."

Toshi then said, "You have served up exciting matches like a true samurai would. I remember watching you defeat Zeta. The way you kept the match close against overwhelming odds and how you manage to survive the fight makes everyone in the club look up to you. With Mario, I know you will give him a good match to remember. You have become our 'Mario'... A hero who will save the princess from evil."

Hugo began to smile and then said, "Thanks, Toshi. I know I'm gonna put up a good fight tomorrow!"

"Train hard, and fight well." Toshi said, "I know you will do well..."

* * *

><p>At a walkway in the Tennis Village Resort, Rolf was looking at a red racket, autographed by Mario. He also looked at a photo of Mario. He thought, "He's one of the best opponents I have faced in a long time. I have never felt more proud of myself."<p>

"Musing over an opponent? That is unlike you, no?" Someone said

Rolf turned around to face a young, blonde-braided woman with a black, sleeveless shirt and matching shorts. "Hello, Lola." Rolf greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I've watched your match yesterday." Lola said, "I have to say that you were actually pretty good. You held your own right until the tiebreaker. What happened?"

"I gave it all my effort, but..." Rolf admitted, "Clearly, Mario is the stronger of the both of us. I had no chance to beat him once he got himself going."

"But, in hindsight, I have to give Mario credit." Rolf said, "He continues to show me that the sport can be fun."

Lola began to giggle. "What?" Rolf asked, "Did I say something funny?"

"N-no!" Lola laughed, "It's just that... Whenever I watch you play your hardest, you always have a serious expression. It is actually the first time I have seen you happy and lighthearted. I find that cute in a tennis player."

"Huh?" Rolf replied,

"To tell you the truth," Lola continued, "I was looking for a partner to play with for a long time. But... I never had a chance to look. The friends I have from North Academy were fine and all, but I am sure that they have destinies and aspirations of their own. My father would have wanted me to not only become a strong player, but also have someone to be strong with."

"Simply put..." Lola said, starting to become slightly nervous, "...I love you."

Rolf began to blush. For a while, he has been thinking of Lola, but because of his competitive nature, he never considered settling down and relaxing. Since joining the Love Tennis Club, Rolf started to be open for just about anything.

And it began with a hug as he caressed Lola with his strong arms. Then, they both softly exchanged a kiss. After a few seconds, they let go of each other and looked at each other. They have finally found a partnership that nobody expected them to have... And that is love and courtship.

* * *

><p>Zeta walked around the resort. She also looked up at the tournament board. The team of the Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy were defeated by the team of Bowser and Boo.<p>

"I never expected the soldier to lose..." Zeta thought, "But I fear that something will come from Bowser... From what I know and witnessed, he's more evil than I could ever be. Despite this, I can safely say that I trust Suzuki and Gloria to do well against him and Boo. They will hopefully stop his reign."

Zeta continued to walk towards her hotel room. When she arrived, she was met by a young turqouise-haired woman in short black shorts, a red tank-top, and a aqua jacket. "Excuse me..." Zeta began, "But who are you? How did you enter my hotel room?"

"That information is classified." The young woman replied, "My name is Miranda. And you must be Zeta."

"Yes..." Zeta said, somewhat taken aback that this mysterious young woman knows who she is, "You know who I am?"

"I apologize if this sounds sudden to you, but I am working undercover to expose the Koopa King, Bowser." Miranda explained, "I have sufficient proof to show that he pulled some strings to invite the Love Tennis Club to take part in the Mushroom Kingdom tournaments."

"So, you mean..." Zeta began, "He was involved in having us come here?"

"Exactly." Miranda continued, "Not only that, and you may have witnessed this beforehand, he is intending to kidnap a young female tennis player."

"I have several young girls in my club." Zeta said, "Who could Bowser possibly be targeting?"

"You might want to look at this." Miranda said and showed Zeta a large document.

When Zeta examined the document closely, her face became white as a sheet. Zeta did not have the energy to gasp at who she was looking at. She dropped the document and sat on the bed.

"I'm afraid so." Miranda said, solemnly

Zeta then hung her head high. "I have to warn Hugo!" She thought, "This is vital to him and to the club!"


	13. Hot Shot Reign

Chapter 13: Hot Shot Reign

The very next day, the grass court stadium was packed with 100,000 people, flocking in their seats. It was finals day, as the Star Cup tournament concludes with two championship matches held today.

The singles championship match will see a plucky boy and a legendary plumber go for it all for the Star Cup title. Mario, who represents the Mushroom Kingdom, will go up against Hugo, who represents the Love Tennis Club. Mario easily dispatched Zeta, the founder of the Love Tennis Club and while he had a tough time against Rolf, he ousted him. Hugo easily defeated Shy Guy and then avenged Emily by defeating Bowser.

Then, there's the doubles championship match. Suzuki and Gloria, the team representing the Love Tennis Club, reached the final after defeating the team of Donkey Kong & Donkey Kong Jr. and the team of Birdo & Yoshi. The team of Bowser & Boo awaits them after beating the team of the Helghast soldier & Shy Guy.

After everyone settled in, the P.A. Announcer called, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Today is finals day as the Star Cup tournament concludes with two championship matches! First, we'll start off with the doubles championship match!"

"First team to enter, they are representatives of the Love Tennis Club. They have proven to be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with, and their beginnings dated back to playing golf! Please welcome to the court, the Mushroom Cup champions, the hyper Japanese man and the Wonderlady herself, Suzuki and Gloria!"

Suzuki and Gloria entered the court, both as happy as a clam. They waved to the cheering crowd. A group of Toads held signs. They were a mosaic for a picture of Suzuki. They flipped it over to reveal a picture of Gloria.

"This will be a tough test for both of us." Gloria admitted, "But I know we can do this!"

"Yeah!" Suzuki cried, "Let's give it our all!"

"Whooo! Go Suzuki! Go Gloria!" The Love Tennis Club cheered from the stands

The P.A. Announcer cried, "The other team to appear on the court, they represent the Mushroom Kingdom with treachery and trickery! Power and tricks are the keys to what brought them to the final today! Put your hands together for... The Little Ghost that we said that couldn't and the evil Koopa King himself... Bowser and Boo!"

Just then, a racket with a sky blue curvy raindrop on the mesh appeared. "Uhh..." The P.A. Announcer called, "Where are Bowser and Boo? And how come that racket is floating by itself?"

All of a sudden... POOF! A ghost with black eyes and fangs appeared! Just then, dark clouds appeared and... POW! A giant turtle with a spiked shell and black spiked bracelets rose up. He laughed momentarily. He then roared as his tennis racket with his face on the mesh and spikes on the rim dropped in front of him.

Bowser then picked it up and yelled, "All right! Suzuki and Gloria! I'm gonna put an end to your hotshot reign! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

The P.A. Announcer cried, "Now for the umpire of this match, he is a heavyweight in the circle of tennis umpires. He may look friendly, but once he sits in the umpire's chair, his stern gaze misses NOTHING that happens on the court. His calls are given so much credence that few athletes ever question them. Here he is everyone, please give a round of applause to... Xavier!"

A old man with silver hair and a blue suit walked over and climbed up to the umpire's chair. He introduced himself, saying "My name is Xavier and I will be your umpire today."

"There's a change of rules I should mention." The P.A. Announcer said, "The championship matches are 3-set and 2-game matches. Whoever wins 2 out of the 3 sets first wins the match and the Star Cup! Now, let the match begin!"

Xavier looked at both teams. He looked at Bowser and Boo, and asked "Bowser and Boo, are you ready?"

Boo cackled while Bowser roared loudly to signify that they are both ready.

Xavier then looked at Suzuki and Gloria, and asked "Suzuki and Gloria, are you ready?"

Gloria raised her hand up high and Suzuki bent his back and raised his arm to show they're ready.

Xavier took out a coin. "Should this coin read heads, the team of Suzuki and Gloria will serve to start the match. Should this coin read tails, the team of Bowser and Boo will serve to start the match." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Heads."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Suzuki. "Suzuki," Xavier said, "Please begin service."

Suzuki nods his head. He then tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone and it eluded Bowser! "What?" He cried

"Feeling goody!" Suzuki cried as he shook his head

"You're gonna regret that!" Bowser retorted

"15-Love." Xavier called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Boo hit it lightly and the ball sailed up high. Suzuki hit a hard topspin shot that sailed past Bowser and eluded Boo. "30-Love." Xavier called and gave Suzuki two more tennis balls,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. This time, Bowser got enough of the ball to return it back to Suzuki's side. "I got this one!" Gloria cried,

She did an overhead smash that made the ball zoom past Bowser. "Naturally..." Gloria said, doing a fashion-style pose

"40-Love." Xavier called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Boo hit it lightly and the ball sailed up high. Suzuki hit a hard topspin shot that sailed past Bowser and eluded Boo. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried as he jumped up and did a pose on his left leg

"Game to Suzuki and Gloria." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Xavier called as both teams switched sides. He then gave a pair of tennis balls to Bowser.<p>

Bowser growled as he bounced a tennis ball on the court. As he tossed the ball up and hit it, he roared, "Take this!"

The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki returned it with a high topspin shot. But the ball was high enough for Boo to hit an overhead smash. Suzuki dove for the ball and missed. Boo hovered upwards and cackled at his successful shot. "15-Love." Xavier called,

Bowser growled as he bounced a tennis ball on the court. As he tossed the ball up and hit it, he roared, "Stop this!"

The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria swung for it, but missed! "Bwah, hah, hah, hah!" Bowser laughed,

"Sorry..." Gloria said to Suzuki, sadly "His serve was much too powerful."

"Don't worry." Suzuki replied with confidence, "We'll get him next time."

"30-Love." Xavier called as he tossed a pair of tennis balls to Bowser

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki returned it with a high topspin shot. But once again, the ball was high enough for Boo to hit an overhead smash. Suzuki dove for the ball and missed once more.

"40-Love." Xavier called,

Bowser tossed a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned it cleanly. Bowser hit the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit another shot to get the ball to Bowser, but it was stopped by Boo. Gloria hit the ball towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back towards Gloria. Gloria hit the ball, but it was light and high enough for Boo to hit another overhead smash.

"Not this time!" Suzuki cried and tapped the ball back to the other end of court. Bowser hit the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball, but it was tapped by Suzuki. The ball eluded both Bowser and Boo.

"And we score!" Suzuki cried happily

"40-15." Xavier called as he gave Bowser two more tennis balls

Bowser tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki dove for the ball, but he missed! Bowser roared as he pumped his fist.

"Game to Bowser and Boo." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>Xavier gave a pair of tennis balls to Gloria. She tossed one up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Bowser got enough of it and returned the ball, but it was stopped by Suzuki. He hit the ball, but it was angled well enough to elude Bowser and Boo. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried,<p>

"15-Love." Xavier called

Gloria tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Boo hit the ball high, but it aimed right at Gloria. She hit the ball towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit the ball, and it eluded Bowser. Boo, however, stopped the ball from getting past him. However, Suzuki was there to hit and angle the ball past both Bowser and Boo.

"30-Love." Xavier called as he gave two more tennis balls to Gloria

Gloria tossed one up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Bowser got enough of it and returned the ball, but it was stopped by Suzuki. He hit the ball, but it was angled well enough to elude Bowser and Boo.

"40-Love." Xavier called,

Gloria tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Boo hit the ball high, but Suzuki stopped it from going further. His angled shot of the ball was enough for it to elude Bowser and Boo. "Feeling goody!" Suzuki cried

"Game to Suzuki and Gloria." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Xavier called as both teams switched sides. He then gave a pair of tennis balls to Boo.<p>

Boo tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit the ball, with so much power that it eluded Bowser and Boo. "Love-15." Xavier called,

Boo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned it back to Boo. Boo hit the ball back to Gloria. A rally between them began.

"Come on, guys!" Sam cried, "Stop 'em!"

Suzuki intercepted Boo's next shot and the ball angled well past him and Bowser. "Love-30." Xavier called and tossed two tennis balls towards Boo.

Boo tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit the ball to make it go by Bowser again.

"Not this time, chum!" Bowser yelled and intercepted Suzuki's shot.

Suzuki hit another topspin shot, but Bowser stopped that one as well. Suzuki thought, "More power on that shot."

He hit the ball with so much force and a good angle that it eluded Bowser and Boo. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried

"Love-40." Xavier called,

"It's all yours, guys!" Sam cried, "Go for the big one!"

Boo tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball curved and bounced just outside the right service zone. A red bomb with legs in the middle of Suzuki and Gloria's side of the court exploded into smoke. "Fault." Xavier called and gave Boo two more tennis balls

Boo bounced one on the ground. He tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned it and sent the ball right to Boo. Boo's topspin return was intercepted by Suzuki's angled shot. The ball eluded Bowser and Boo.

"Game & Set to Suzuki and Gloria." Xavier called

* * *

><p>"Oh my..." Gloria admitted, "I thought that was a tough set."<p>

"I'll say." Suzuki replied, "We're doing great!"

"We just need to keep the pressure on that big Koopa King. Boo is no problem to us.". Gloria said,

"I'm surprised Boo's serve is much worse than when we faced him before." Suzuki said, "I don't think we should have any problems."

On the other end, Bowser chuckled evilly. He then said, "Perfect... Let them brim with confidence. Soon enough, I shall make them cry, win the Star Cup and rule the tennis world once and for all!"

Boo cackled in agreement. Bowser then looked at a photo then said, "All the pieces are falling into place... Now, all I need is the bait..." He chuckled evilly as he is looking at the photo... Of a certain young lady...

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, both teams stepped back on the court. Xavier climbed back up on the umpire's chair. When he sat down, Xavier tossed to Suzuki a pair of tennis balls.<p>

"Please begin service." Xavier began, "We will start the second set."

Suzuki bounced a tennis ball on the court. He tossed it up and smacked the ball with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Bowser got enough of it to send it back to Suzuki and Gloria's side.

"I'll take it!" Gloria called and she did an angled overhead smash to send the ball thorugh Bowser and Boo's defenses.

"15-Love." Xavier called,

Suzuki tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Boo easily returned it back to Suzuki. Suzuki swung his racket, but he missed the ball. Boo cackled happily as he hovered upwards.

"15-All." Xavier called as he gave Suzuki two more tennis balls

Suzuki then tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone and it eluded Bowser! Bowser growled angrily.

"I've got the perfect serve to fool Bowser!" Suzuki thought,

"30-15." Xavier called,

Suzuki tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Boo hit the ball towards Gloria.

"Gotcha!" Gloria cried and hit another overhead smash the speed the ball past Bowser and Boo.

"40-15." Xavier called and gave Suzuki two more tennis balls

Suzuki then tossed one up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Bowser hopped for it, but he missed again! Bowser yelled, "You won't be so lucky when I serve to you! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Game to Suzuki and Gloria." Xavier called as Suzuki hit the last tennis ball to the crowd. But not before Gloria signed it with a permanent marker.

A Toad caught it and cheered gleefully, "I got the Wonderlady's autograph! I'm so lucky!"

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Xavier called as both teams switched sides. He then gave a pair of tennis balls to Bowser.<p>

"Let's see how you like this!" Bowser yelled,

Upon his scream of the last word of his sentence, he smacked a tennis ball with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki returned it with a hard topspin shot. But, Boo was ready and delivered an overhead smash to send the ball past Gloria and Suzuki. "15-Love." Xavier called

Bowser growled as he bounced a tennis ball on the court. As he tossed the ball up and hit it, he roared, "Stop this!"

The ball hit Boo from behind! "Boo! Get out of the way!" Bowser roared

"Fault." Xavier called and tossed two more tennis balls towards Bowser

Bowser tossed a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned it cleanly. Bowser hit the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit another shot to get the ball to Bowser. Bowser struck the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit the ball towards Bowser.

"Suzuki, help!" Gloria cried, "I can't stop him forever!"

Bowser hit the ball back and this time, Gloria missed despite diving for it. Bowser pumped his fist and roared. "30-Love." Xavier called,

Bowser bounced the ball up and down. He yelled, "Eat this!"

Upon screaming the last word, he smashed the ball with his racket. The ball bounced on the left service zone, careened down the middle of the court and blasted past Suzuki. "You like that?" Bowser roared, "Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

"40-Love." Xavier called and tossed a pair of tennis balls towards Bowser.

Bowser tossed a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned it to Boo. Boo hit it back towards Gloria. Gloria hit the ball back to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit the ball towards Bowser once more. Bowser hit the ball up in the air.

"It's mine!" Suzuki cried and hit the ball with decent velocity past Bowser and Boo.

"40-15." Xavier called,

Bowser smacked a tennis ball with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki returned it with a hard topspin shot. But, Boo was ready and delivered an overhead smash to send the ball past Gloria and Suzuki.

"Game to Bowser and Boo." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>Xavier gave a pair of tennis balls to Gloria. She tossed one up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Bowser got enough of it and returned the ball, but it was stopped by Suzuki. He hit the ball, but it was stopped by Boo. Suzuki volleyed the ball to Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Suzuki. Suzuki hit another angled shot on the ball to make it elude Bowser and Boo. "15-Love." Xavier called<p>

Gloria tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Boo hit the ball high, but it aimed right at Gloria. She hit the ball towards Bowser. Bowser hit the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit the ball, and it eluded Bowser. Boo, however, stopped the ball from getting past him. A long rally engaged between them.

"Oh dear..." Amorette cried, "Very soon, one of them is going to crack..."

"I just hope it is not Gloria..." Colin replied,

As soon as Colin said that, Boo hit a long topspin shot that eluded both Suzuki and Gloria. "15-All." Xavier called and gave Gloria two more tennis balls

Gloria tossed one up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Bowser got enough of it and returned the ball high, but it was stopped by Suzuki. He hit the ball, but it was angled well enough to elude Bowser and Boo.

"Why didn't they strike their opponents with an overhead smash?" Toshi thought, observing Suzuki's tactic,

"30-15." Xavier called

Gloria tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Boo hit the ball high, but Suzuki stopped it from going further. But his shot was easily stopped by Bowser. They both traded volleys, but Suzuki followed it up with another angled volley that eluded both Bowser and Boo. "40-15." Xavier called

Gloria tossed one up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Bowser got enough of it and returned the ball, but it was stopped by Suzuki. He hit the ball, but it was angled well enough to elude Bowser and Boo.

"Game to Suzuki and Gloria." Xavier called

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Xavier called as both teams switched sides. He then gave a pair of tennis balls to Boo.<p>

Boo tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki tried to hit it, but it curved away! "Oh no!" Suzuki cried,

"Not those serves again..." Gloria muttered

"15-Love." Xavier called

Boo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault." Xavier called as a turtle on a cloud called a Lakitu fished the ball up and over to where Xavier is.

Xavier then gave Boo two more tennis balls. Boo tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit it towards Bowser. Bowser volleyed the ball back to Gloria. Gloria hit the ball past Bowser and towards Boo. Boo tried to hit it towards Gloria, but each time, Suzuki intercepted the shot. He then angled the ball on the second intercepted shot from Boo past him and Bowser. "15-All." Xavier called

Boo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and it began to curve.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Suzuki cried and hit the ball with a topspin shot.

Bowser countered with a volley. Suzuki hit another deep topspin shot. This time, it eluded past Bowser and Boo. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried happily and shook his hips

"15-30." Xavier called and gave Boo two more tennis balls

Boo tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault." Xavier called and the Lakitu came and fished the ball out.

Boo tossed the second tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit it towards Boo. Boo managed to hit the ball back, but it was stopped by Suzuki. He volleyed the ball back to Boo. Boo tried to hit the ball to fool Suzuki, but he was stopped short by Suzuki's angled volley... And was fooled by it that the ball went past him. "15-40." Xavier called and gave Boo two more tennis balls

The crowd clapped briefly and in a rhythm. This time, the claps began to grow louder. Suzuki and Gloria knew it means something. They both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Championship Point."

"You ready?" Gloria cried to Boo

Boo tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball curved and bounced just outside the left service zone. A red bomb with legs in the middle of Suzuki and Gloria's side of the court exploded into smoke. "Fault." Xavier called

Boo tossed the second tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Once again, it curved further to the left fooling Suzuki. "It's not over until we say it's over! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!" Bowser cried,

"King Bowser," Xavier scolded to the Koopa King, "Please stay silent. Only I make the calls on the match."

Bowser then muttered, "Fine... Just watch us make mincemeat out of these golfers!"

"It's now 30-40." Xavier called and gave Boo two more tennis balls.

"Are you ready nooooooooow?" Suzuki cried to Boo

Boo tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria and Boo traded shots, but quickly one was intercepted by... Suzuki! The ball was angled past both Boo and Bowser. The crowd erupted like a volcano.

"Game, Set & Match to Suzuki and Gloria." Xavier called,

Gloria cheered with so much glee that she hopped on Suzuki and gave him a big hug! "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Suzuki cried as he toppled over and fell on his back.

Bowser roared sadly as he rocked his body from side to side. Boo cackled sadly and disappeared, dropping his racket.

"Oh, you big buffoon!" Gloria cried as she got off of Suzuki and pulled him up. They both are waving to everyone in the crowd. They both were speechless of what is happening to them right now.

"My goodness!" Suzuki cried, "We did it again! This could be the start of a new reign for us!"

As Bowser looked on, he stomped his right foot and said, "They have no idea what I have planned... I will crush the Love Tennis Club... And rule the tennis world! There will be nobody, not even Mario, to stop me now! Bwah, hah, hah, hah!" He hopped up and disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, a trophy was being presented on the court. It was a gold trophy with a blue border with silver stars near the rim. The handles also had silver stars on it. Suzuki held it high in the air. Gloria clapped and pointed at Suzuki while still waving. He then passed the trophy to Gloria. She kissed and raised it high in the air, while Suzuki did a funny pose while pointing at her.<p>

Suzuki and Gloria were well-known in the golfing world and in the tennis world. They have represented the Love Tennis Club to a major degree. The Hyper Japanese man and the Wonderlady, Suzuki and Gloria are the Star Cup champions!


	14. Legendary

Chapter 14: Legendary

An hour after the doubles match concluded, the P.A. Announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen... This is the main event! This tournament has been sponsored by Mario Star and the Dubno Company. Now... It is time... For the singles championship match... For the Star Cup!"

"We are now ready to introduce our players. First to enter the court is a high-octane boy who loves nothing more than tennis. This kid has split-second reflexes and can cause trouble when his muscles snap into motion before his mind. He is youthful and lacking in experience, but eagerly attends his daily tennis practice without fail. This practice and reflexes translated well, and we shall see what he can deliver in the Star Cup final. Please welcome, the Little King of Pluckiness, Hugo!"

Hugo appeared on the court and happily waved to the crowd. "It's my chance to shine..." Hugo thought as he walked to his side of the court, "I hope Emily wishes me well..."

"Next to appear on the court is everyone's favourite hero! He's everything from a tennis player to a kart racer, but he began as a plumber. As a tennis player, he is on a 39-singles match winning streak, heading into this year's Star Cup final! Please give a round of applause for... The defending champion of the Star Cup for 3 years running, the legendary Mario!"

A short man with the unmistakeable red cap and a red shirt under blue overalls waved to the crowd as they applauded and cheered for who they called 'The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom'. They know his reputation for saving Princess Peach from Bowser and his Koopa Troopa brigade.

Mario took off his red cap and bowed to the crowd, who was on their feet for their hero. He then placed his cap back on and walked to the other side of the court.

The P.A. Announcer cried, "Now for the umpire of this match, he is a heavyweight in the circle of tennis umpires. He may look friendly, but once he sits in the umpire's chair, his stern gaze misses NOTHING that happens on the court. His calls are given so much credence that few athletes ever question them. Here he is everyone, please give a round of applause to... Xavier!"

A old man with silver hair and a blue suit walked over and climbed up to the umpire's chair. He introduced himself, saying "My name is Xavier and I will be your umpire today."

The P.A. Announcer said, "Just a reminder that the championship match is a 3-set and 2-game match. Whoever wins 2 out of the 3 sets first wins the match and the Star Cup! Now, let the match begin!"

Xavier looked at both competitors. He looked at Mario, and asked "Mario, are you ready?"

Mario nodded to signify that they are both ready.

Xavier then looked at Hugo, and asked "Hugo, are you ready?"

"OK! Let's begin!" Hugo cried,

Xavier took out a coin. "Should this coin read heads, Hugo will serve to start the match. Should this coin read tails, Mario will serve to start the match." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Heads."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Hugo. "Hugo," Xavier said, "Please begin service."

"Here we go!" Hugo cried, "I wish you the best of luck, Mario."

Mario nodded, with a short smile on his face.

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot. Hugo countered with a volley. Mario rushed forward and hit another topspin shot. Hugo countered with an overhead smash shot. Mario stood his ground and hit a volley. As he rushed close to the net, he saw Hugo hit another overhead smash shot. Mario reached for the ball, but he missed. "Yes!" Hugo cried as he pumped his left fist

"15-Love." Xavier called

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot. Hugo hit a volley to send the ball back to Mario. Both competitors traded their shots. Finally, Mario hit a topspin shot high enough for Hugo to hit an overhead smash. Mario dove for the ball, but it was unnecessary as it sailed... "Out." Xavier called as the ball went slightly out of bounds. A red bomb with legs exploded to confirm the call.

"Aww!" Hugo cried as he tilted his head back

"15-All." Xavier called and then gave Hugo two more tennis balls

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot. Hugo countered with a volley of his own. Mario hit another topspin shot that sent the ball high. Hugo hit the ball with another overhead smash to send it past Mario. "See that?" Hugo cried,

"30-15." Xavier called

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with another topspin shot. Hugo hit another overhead smash. Mario countered with a volley which sent the ball high. Hugo hit another overhead smash. Mario unnecessarily dove for the ball as it was... "Out." Xavier called as the ball just went out of bounds. A red bomb exploded to confirm the call.

"No!" Hugo cried,

"30-All." Xavier called as he gave two more tennis balls to Hugo

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned it with another topspin shot. This time, Hugo hit the ball with a slice shot. They traded their respective shots. Hugo, as the ball was coming to him, hit a volley. They both engaged in a long rally which saw Mario close to the net.

Finally, Hugo hit a topspin which sailed over the leaping Mario. "40-30." Xavier called,

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot. Hugo countered with a volley. Mario hit another topspin shot. Hugo hit a slice shot to send the ball back to Mario. Mario, who was rushing to the net, volleyed the ball to Hugo. Hugo feinted, but then hit another overhead smash. Mario dove for the ball, but he missed. "How's that?" Hugo cried as he pumped both fists.

"Game to Hugo." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Xavier called as both competitors switched sides. He then gave a pair of tennis balls to Mario.<p>

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net, and landed well outside the left service zone. "Fault." Xavier called as the red bomb with legs exploded behind Hugo.

Mario simply shook his head. He tossed the second tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Hugo hit another backhanded slice shot. Mario hit another forehand topspin shot. Hugo countered with his topspin shot. Mario hit his topspin shot. Hugo hit a volley that just eluded Mario. "Love-15." Xavier called as he gave Mario two more tennis balls

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault." Xavier called,

Mario shook his head once more. He tossed the second tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Hugo hit another backhanded slice shot. Both competitors traded slice shots. Mario hit a slice shot as he rushed close to the net. Hugo hit a topspin shot that the ball sailed well over Mario's head. "Love-30." Xavier called as he gave Mario two more tennis balls

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Both competitors traded slice shots. Mario hit the ball with his well-timed topspin shot. Both competitors engaged in a long rally.

"Hugo is easily wearing Mario out." Colin said, "But my question is... Is it a good idea now?"

"Mario's spirit will likely be awakened as the match goes on." Toshi said, "Hugo has to watch out for it."

Finally, Mario hit the ball high enough for Hugo to hit an overhead smash. The young boy did so. Mario dove for the ball and missed. "Love-40." Xavier called,

"Come on, Hugo!" Lani cried, "You can win this set!"

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced just inside the right service zone and it was powerful enough that Hugo couldn't do anything. "Whoo-hoo!" Mario cheered as he raised his racket in the air

"There it is." Toshi said, "It has awakened. Mario will definitely give Hugo the match of his life."

"15-40." Xavier called and then gave Mario two more tennis balls

Mario tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Hugo then hit a volley. Both competitors traded slice shots. Mario then hit a topspin shot, but it fooled Hugo well enough to get the ball past the young boy. "Oh yeah!" Mario cheered,

"30-40." Xavier called,

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone, and once again, it eluded Hugo. "Deuce." Xavier called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Mario

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a backhanded slice stroke. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Hugo hit a volley. Both competitors traded their respective shots for a while. Finally, Mario hit a shot that made the ball sail high. Hugo hit an overhead smash that made the ball zoom down the sideline. "Advantage to Hugo." Xavier called,

"Come on, Hugo!" Colin cried, "You can claim this set!"

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the net and landed well outside the right service zone. "Fault." Xavier called as a red bomb with legs behind Hugo exploded

Mario shook his head as he received two more tennis balls from Xavier. He tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Both competitors traded slice shots. Mario then hit a hard topspin shot. Hugo hit a hard volley. Mario rushed to hit the ball, but he was too late as it was past him.

"Game & Set to Hugo." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>"Whew..." Hugo thought, "That was a fun set. I'm glad everyone from the Love Tennis Club is watching."<p>

He stood up, turned around and looked at all the faces that he knows. He saw Troy, Bridget, Colin, Amorette, Toshi, Lani, Fong, Sam, Rolf, Zeta, Suzuki, Gloria and the Helghast soldier.

Just then, he noticed something. "Wait..." He thought, "Where's Emily? Why isn't she here? Could something have happened to her?"

He then shook his head. He then thought, "Why should I be worried? As soon as I defeat Mario, I will claim the Star Cup and make our club one worth joining again."

"I promised Emily that, too..." Hugo continued in his thought, "Wherever you are, I just hope you can make it to watch me win this thing."

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, both competitors stepped back on the court. Xavier climbed back up on the umpire's chair. When he sat down, Xavier tossed to Hugo a pair of tennis balls.<p>

"Please begin service." Xavier began, "We will start the second set."

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot. Hugo countered with a volley. Mario hit a topspin shot back to Hugo. Hugo swung his racket, but he missed. "Love-15." Xavier called,

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot that sent the ball high. Hugo hit a volley. Mario hit a slice shot as he rushed to the net. A rally began between the two.

"Oh dear..." Amorette said, "Mario's been going to the net too often."

"Well, he is a well-balanced fighter." Toshi said, "Although he's just down one set, he doesn't show any weaknesses."

Finally, Hugo hit a topspin shot that sailed over the leaping Mario. "15-All." Xavier called as he gave Hugo two more tennis balls

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario hit a hard, but high topspin shot. Hugo countered with a volley. Mario hit another topspin shot. Hugo hit another volley that made the ball go past Mario. "30-15." Xavier called,

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Once again, Mario returned it with a high, but hard topspin shot. Hugo countered with a volley. Both competitors traded topspin shots. Hugo attempted a volley, but it didn't have enough power to go over the net. "What?" Hugo cried,

"30-All." Xavier called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Hugo

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario hit another topspin return shot. Both competitors traded volleys, although Mario's sailed high up. Hugo hit a volley, but it hit the... "Net." Xavier called

"No!" Hugo cried as he panted

"30-40." Xavier called,

"You can do it, Mario!" One of the Toads cried, "You can break that kid's serve!"

Hugo tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with another topspin shot. Hugo countered with another volley. Both competitors traded their respective shots. Mario feinted an overhead smash, and went for a slice shot! The ball sailed past a diving Hugo.

"Game to Mario." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Xavier called as both competitors switched sides. He then gave a pair of tennis balls to Mario.<p>

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and bounced well outside the left service zone. "Fault." Xavier called as the red bomb behind Hugo exploded

Mario simply shook his head. He tossed the second tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo hit it with a volley. Mario then hit the ball with a straight and hard topspin that eluded Hugo. "15-Love." Xavier called and gave Mario two more tennis balls

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and bounced well outside the right service zone. "Fault." Xavier called as the red bomb behind Hugo exploded.

Mario shook his head as two more bombs appeared behind Hugo. Mario tossed the second tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Both competitors traded their shots. Hugo hit the ball with a topspin shot. Mario hit a topspin shot of his own. Hugo hit a slice shot to get the ball to Mario. Mario hit a hard topspin shot as he rushed close to the net. Hugo attempted a volley, but the ball was high enough for Mario to hit a well-timed overhead smash. The ball zoomed past Hugo. "30-15." Xavier called as he gave Mario two more tennis balls

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and bounced well outside the left service zone. "Fault." Xavier called as the red bomb behind Hugo exploded

Mario shook his head once more. He tossed the second tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Hugo decided to hit the ball with a volley. A long rally engaged between the two. Finally, Mario hit the ball high up. Hugo hit the ball with an overhead smash. Mario dove for the ball, but he missed. "30-15." Xavier called as he tossed a pair of tennis balls towards Mario

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario hit a topspin shot. Hugo countered with a topspin shot of his own. Mario hit another topspin shot. Hugo countered with a slice shot. Mario hit a slice shot of his own. Hugo attempted a volley. Mario hit a straight topspin shot that made the ball go past Hugo. "40-15." Xavier called,

"You can do it, Mario!" A Toad cried from the stands, "You can win this set!"

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone, down the middle and zoomed past Hugo.

"Game & Set to Mario." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>"What happened to me?" Hugo thought to himself, "I'm not doing so good... I know Emily is not here, but I KNOW she will come!"<p>

He then looked at the Love Tennis Club members and thought, "I know that I have friends watching me win this thing. But, I know I'm not gonna quit on them! I'm gonna give it my all!"

Mario looked at Hugo. He is not sure what he is thinking, but he knows that he will have a real exciting match and one that this legendary hero will remember for a very long time. He knows that, win or lose, this may be the greatest tennis match he has ever played...

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, both competitors stepped back on the court. Xavier climbed back up on the umpire's chair. When he sat down, Xavier tossed to Hugo a pair of tennis balls.<p>

"Please begin service." Xavier began, "We will start the third and final set."

Hugo tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned it with a slice shot. Hugo countered with a volley. Mario hit the ball with a topspin shot. Both competitors traded volleys and topspin shots. When Mario's shot sailed high, Hugo attempted an overhead smash. But the shot was countered by a volley from Mario as he approached the net. A pair of shots later, Hugo hit a high enough topspin shot that sailed past a diving Mario. "15-Love." Xavier called,

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot. He ran to the net once more.

"Mario is net playing a bit too much." Hugo thought as he kept hitting volleys and topspin shots, "I know this is my strength, but so far, I'm doing all right out of my comfort zone..."

Hugo hit a topspin shot that sailed over Mario's head. "30-Love." Xavier called and gave two more tennis balls

Hugo tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Mario returned it with a high topspin shot. Both competitors traded volleys and topspin shots. Mario rushed to the net to try and trap Hugo.

"I see through that again!" Hugo thought and hit a topspin shot that eluded Mario.

"40-Love." Xavier called,

Hugo tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Mario returned it with a topspin shot.

"Time to play out my strength!" Hugo thought, referring to his net play

He rushed to the net and hit a fast volley. Mario returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Hugo delivered a fast overhead smash shot that made the ball zoom past Mario.

"Game to Hugo." Xavier called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Xavier called as both competitors switched sides. He then gave a pair of tennis balls to Mario.<p>

Mario tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Both competitors traded their respective shots. After a pair of overhead smashes were stopped by Mario, Hugo hit a hard topspin cross-court shot to send the ball past Mario. "Love-15." Xavier called,

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario countered with a topspin shot. Both competitors traded their respective shots. Hugo hit a quick volley. Mario countered with one of his own.

When Hugo saw the ball high and coming towards him, he thought "Mine!"

Hugo then hit a cross-court overhead smash shot to send the ball zooming past Mario. "Love-30." Xavier called and gave the plumber two more tennis balls

Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault." Xavier called

Mario simply shook his head. He tossed the second tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Mario and Hugo went into a rally that had topspin shots and volleys. Finally, Mario feinted an overhead smash and went for a topspin shot that eluded Hugo. "15-30." Xavier called and gave the plumber in red two more tennis balls

Mario tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Hugo returned the ball with a slice shot. Mario and Hugo traded topspin shots and volleys. Mario then hit a slice shot. But Hugo hit a quick volley that made the ball go by Mario. "15-40." Xavier called

The crowd clapped briefly and in a rhythm. Hugo knew it means something. He looked around the stadium. His facial expression is that as if someone experienced waterfalls for the first time. He thought, "This is it... I can beat the legendary Mario, win the Star Cup and... Become one of the best tennis players of all time... This is my promise, Emily... I can do this!"

He looked up and said, "Championship Point."

Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and bounced well outside the left service zone. "Fault." Xavier called as the red bomb with legs exploded behind Hugo.

Xavier then gave Mario two more tennis balls. Mario tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Hugo returned it with a slice shot. Both competitors traded topspin shots. Mario then hit a slice shot. Hugo and Mario hit volleys and topspin shots respectively.

Then, as a topspin shot came right to Hugo, he thought, "Time to end this!"

He delivered an overhead smash. The ball whizzed by Mario. The crowd erupted like a volcano.

"Game, Set & Match to Hugo." Xavier called

"All right! How's that?" Hugo cried as he jumped up and pointed his racket at Mario. Mario, on the other hand, cried as he placed his hands on his head, stumbled back and fell on his bottom.

He said sadly, "Oh, Mario..." He continued to shake his head.

Hugo walked to the center of the court and laid his hands out. Mario saw this and he stood up and walked over to the center of the court. Hugo began to speak, saying "Thank you, Mario... For giving me the match of my life. I'm gonna say that you're the best opponent I have faced for a long time. So... I'm really happy that we had such a good match. Let's play again sometime."

At first, Mario seemed taken aback by Hugo's words. But he looked at the young boy's eyes. He could tell that Hugo really means what he said. Mario then nodded and shook Hugo's hand. They then waved their arms to the cheering and clapping crowd.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, a trophy was being presented on the court. It was a gold trophy with a blue border with silver stars near the rim. The handles also had silver stars on it.<p>

Hugo looked at the trophy. He thought, "I can't believe it! A real champion's trophy... It's even better than the one at the Central Phoenix tournament!"

He raised the trophy up with a big smile on his face! The young boy has grown... From being a co-founder of the Love Tennis Club to a Mushroom Kingdom tournament champion. He has put his heart out on the tournament, gave it his all, and it paid big dividends. The Little King of Pluckiness, Hugo, is the Star Cup champion!

He got everyone from the Love Tennis Club to come down. He hugged everyone and thanked them for the support he got for the tournament. He even hugged Lani and shook hands with Troy, his fellow champions from the previous Mushroom Kingdom tournaments.

Soon after, he noticed something. Emily is NOT with the group after all. He then went to Zeta. He asked, "Zeta, what happened? Why didn't Emily show up?"

Zeta knew about what Miranda told him. She then cleared her throat, opened her mouth and then...

Darkness crept up on the stadium. Then, there was faint laughter. Everyone in the stadium heard the faint laughter. And then there was a booming "Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

And then... Hugo looked up in the sky. He gasped at who he saw, floating on his round Clown Car with a helicopter motor at the bottom.

"Bowser?" Hugo cried,


End file.
